A Skaters Paradise
by darkpetal202
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha moves next door to a skater Sakura and friends. Can he juggle a relationship with her while school, skate contests, and a certain ex get in the way?
1. Starting the year

Hey! I must say that this is my first fanfiction and I realllllllly hope it is at least decent. I don't think it's that good but I would appreciate it if you read it. Thanks UBER (love that word) much!!! Now on with the very first chapter of a skater's paradise!!!

Very depressed to say that I don't own Naruto. Oh if only…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura walked down the halls of Konoha High to go and meet with her group of friend.

"Hey guys." She says to a group of eleven people as she slowly approaches them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Saku-chan!" two blonds greet her going by the name of Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey what's up? Anything new?" The pinkett asks as they all walk down to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. A girl with two buns on her head answers her question.

"Yea. It was so funny. Earlier in English, Karin, while getting out of her seat, tripped over the leg of her chair and fell right down on her pompous ass!" Tenten replied while giggling in-between her story. (I just have to say that I got the idea about the story because it happened to me today in English! Well except for the "pompous" part)

All of the girls giggled while the boys either smirked or chuckled. The group of teens, that consisted of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Huyuga, Tenten Higurashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Huyuga (Hinata's cousin), Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburama, Rock Lee, and Choji Acamichi. (If I spelled someone's name wrong PLEASE tell me! Also if I missed someone other than Sasuke also tell me and just pretend they are there right now) walked into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table in the corner of the room.

"Hey did you guys hear that there is going to be a new student by Monday? I also heard he is supposed to be totally hot!" Ino said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Really?" Hinata said as she opened her lunch bag. Hinata is usually a quiet and shy girl but with her friends she doesn't act that way.

"Yea, I thought there may be a new student in the school. My neighbors just moved and I am guessing this new kid will be living next door. But hey, I won't know until when I get home. The new people are moving in tonight and my mom said I should help them." Ino immediately dropped her sandwich, stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"You are telling me that a hot guy is moving next door to you, and you didn't say anything to me about it." She said in a strangely calm and scary voice as Sakura looked at her with wide eyes, puffed cheeks with food in them and hand up in the defeat.

"Umm… yea." She said with food still in her mouth. As fast as humanly possible she got up and ran away from Ino who was chasing her across the carateria threatening her with deli products ( just picture Ino running around a cafeteria chasing a face full of food Sakura waving ham in her hand, lol) " Why you little billboard brow!!!" She screamed. "I'm sorry Ino-chan!" Sakura said as she hid behind Shikamaru knowing Ino's weakness for him. _That'll calm her down… hopefully. _Sakura thought. _**Yea, let's just hope she doesn't try and kill us afterward. **_Inner- Sakura thought with wide eyes. "Humph, I'm still mad at you." Ino said as she sat down and looked away from Sakura. "Is it safe?" Sakura asked Shikamaru in a whisper still a little jittered from Ino's out break. "It's clear." He whispered back.

"Oh, I got to jet guys. I need to help Kakashi-sensei. See ya!" Sakura said as she got up from the table and left. "See ya later Saku-chan." The all chorused together.

"So what do you guys think this new guys going to be like?" Choji asked as he munched on a bag of chips. "Who knows, it would be sweet if he skates, we could all go together." Kiba said resting his head in his hand as his elbows propped up on the table. All of the others agreed and went into their own world of what they think this new student would be like.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A teen with jet black hair and charcoal eyes walked into his new room with the newly nave blue painted walls and lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Just two more days and it would be Monday. He would go to Konoha High as a junior (just to let you know that's the grade the others are in too, coincidence, I think not!) His new neighbor would be coming over in a few hours to help him and his family move some of the stuff into his house. He knew she was a girl in his grade that was his neighbor but other than that he knew nothing about her. _I just hope she isn't a fan girl. _Sasuke thought. _**Amen to that brother! **_Inner- Sasuke agreed and he drifted of into a light nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well?! How was it? I think it's kind of bad but, hey it is my first fanfic. Please, I repeat PLEASE review. I would really appreciate if you did, so I know what to work on and what I did well or if I should just stop writing forever because I just SUCK! Lol. But tell me if I should add the other chapter or not, I have already started on it but if this story isn't even good, I won't even bother. But thank you so much for reading and PLEASE review. THANK YOU!


	2. Meet the hot ass

This is the next chapter of A Skaters Paradise! YEA! I'm so full of pep right now because I just got my very first review ever!!! So now I am proud to say that this chapter is dedicated to Uniquely Ironic! Thank you so much!

Again I am very sad to say that I do not own Naruto. If I did Karin would be road kill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno walked out of Konoha High to find it drizzling rain she pulled her black DC hat around so it covered her face protecting her face from the rain. She went to the bike rack (that rack that you can hook your bike to if you ride it to school) and grabbed her skate board. She started riding slowly back to her neighborhood with her brown messenger backpack hitting her thigh.

She passed the moving van in front of her new neighbor's house. She pulled up into her drive way and stepped on the end of her skate board lifting the other end up and grabbed it, pulling it out from under her and ran up to her house. She pulled open the door she took off her vans and dropped her bag and board.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she walked into her kitchen to see her mom making dinner. "Hey honey. How was school?" her mom asked. "Pretty good. What's for dinner?" Sakura asked as she walked over to her mom and smelled the pot that was on the burner. "We are having Tempura. Dinner is going to be ready in two hours. By the way I meet our new neighbors. I think you would like their youngest son. He's about your age." Her mom said as she started to stir the sauce in the pot.

"Oh yea, that reminds me. Do they still need help with moving their stuff into the house?" Sakura asked as she started to walk up the stairs. "Yea. They said they would appreciate the help." She said back to her daughter. "Ok, I'll go over in ten minutes." Sakura yelled down to her mom as she closed the door to her room and was greeted with dark red walls and a big bed. She went into her private bathroom to take a quick shower. She got out, dried off and went into her walk in closet. She grabbed a light brown t-shirt and put on a zip-up striped light and dark hooded sweat shirt, tight dark jeans, dried her hair and rushed downstairs. (Sorry I'm not very good with descriptions so I just put down one of my normal outfits)

"Hey mom I'm going to head over to the neighbors. Just call my cell when dinners ready. Ok?" Sakura said as she slipped back on her vans. "Ok honey. Tell them I said hi." Sakura's mom said as she glanced up from the dinner table as she put the plates down. "Sure, see ya!" Sakura yelled as she walked out the door and put her hood up as she jogged next door and knocked on the door. A beautiful woman answered the door, her navy hair and onyx eyes matching the sweater she wore. "Oh hello! You must be Sakura. Tsunade's daughter right?" The woman asked as she gave her a sweet smile and ushered her inside the house and out from the rain.

"Yes, I am. You're our new neighbor right?" Sakura asked as she returned the smile to the woman. "Hai. We are. We just moved here last night. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. Oh, are you here to help us move some of our boxes?" Mikoto asked as she walked Sakura down the hall. "Yes Mikoto-sama. Do you still need help, I would be happy to lend a hand?" Sakura asked kindly. "Oh yes. Thank you so much. I very much appreciate it. My oldest son is out right now, I'm sorry. It would have been nice for you to meet him. My youngest son is here thought, and he needs help moving some of his stuff out of the boxes that are already in his room. Would you mind helping him, Sakura-san?" Mikoto asked as she led her to the bottom of the stair case.

"Oh sure. I wouldn't mind. Oh and you can call me Sakura-chan if you like." Sakura said flashing Mikoto a toothy grin._ She is very kind._ She thought. _**Yea, if she is this kind and beautiful, I can't wait to see what her son is like! **_Inner- Sakura said with stars in her eyes. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

"Of course Sakura-chan." Mikoto said giving her a huge smile. "My son, Sasuke's room is upstairs and the second door to the right. He should be up there right now." She said as she walked back into the kitchen. _Probably going to make dinner. _Sakura thought. _It is around that time._ She walked up the stairs remembering the directions Mikoto had given her and stopped at a white door. She knocked and waited for a minute or two and there was no answer. _She said he was up here, didn't she. _After another minute or so she opened the door, tired of waiting and saw something that made her day.

_**DAMN HES HOTT! **_Inner-Sakura said and for once Sakura had to agree with her. _Hell yes he is. _She thought as she stared at a boy around the age of seventeen (She and all the girls are sixteen except for Tenten who is seventeen along with all the guys), with black chiken butt hair, now you may think that sounds weird and gross but on him it was so HOTT! He had pale skin, paler than her own, taller than her, defined cheek bones, and you could vaugly see the six pack he had under his tight Led Zeppelin black shirt. He also had on faded ripped jeans and a black belt with those little silver squares on them. (sorry if you don't know what the belt looks like, I forgot the name of it, a lot of skaters, and punk guys wear them in my school, I even own one and I forgot the name of them, isn't that sad)

The only thing she was upset about when she saw him was that he was asleep on his bed and she wished to see his gorgeous eyes. She slowly walked closer until she was sitting on the bed next to him staring at him. _He is really cute when he's asleep. Like a little kid. _She thought as she slowly sighed. She knew she would have to wake him soon to work on his room remembering what she was here for in the first place. _What was his name again, oh damn it I forget what Mikoto-sama called him. _

**Flashback**

**"My son, Sasuke's room is upstairs and the second door to the right. He should be up there right now." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.**

**End Flashback**

… _Sasuke… _Sakura thought as she looked him over once again. She slowly got up and knelt on the floor so she was eye level with the sleeping Uchiha's face and lightly grabed his shoulder and nudged him. "Sasuke." She whispered and he sat up so quickly she had to steady herself from falling backwards and losing her balance by grabbing onto the edge of the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked her as he looked her up and down with his eyebrows bunched together. "I'm your neighbor, Sakura. Your mom asked me to come here and help you move your stuff." Sakura stated as she slowly stood up from her crouching position afraid the little movement will do something to startle him. _**It feels like we are on a National Geographic special when the lion eats the llama… AND WE ARE THE LLAMA!!! **_Inner-Sakura screamed backing away slowly.

"Oh, well get working, I want most of these boxes cleaned out before you leave." Sasuke grunted out with a cold voice gesturing to the boxes in the corner of his room. "Sir yes sir." Sakura said in a mock salute and standing up straighter. "Hn." He said as he rolled his eyes and walked slowly over to the boxes. _I don't care how hot this guy is, he's a jack ass. _Sakura thought. _**Yea he does have a cute ass. **_Inner-Sakura said drooling when Sasuke bent over to pick up some stuff. _Perv. _Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the boxes to help unload.


	3. Something in common

HEY! You guys are great reviewers! I swear, I was so happy when I got them! I just couldn't wait to write this next chapter! You guys aren't just great reviewers, you guys are just GREAT, like the cereal! So thanks to your guy's reviews here is the next chapter to A Skaters Paradise!!!

I DO own Naruto… ok you caught me… I don't (tear). I also don't own the song Animal I have become by Three Days Grace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour of unpacking boxes (FUN!)

"Ok just one more box left." Sakura said as she walked over to the corner to pick it up and brought it over to the computer desk that Sasuke was sitting on. She picked up the scissors that Sasuke had handed to her and cut open the tape that closed the box. She opened the flaps of card board and gaped at the items inside.

"You have a board signed by Jereme Rogers! Oh my gosh, how did you get this." Sakura said as she pulled the board out and inspected it with wide eyes. (Sorry if you don't know who Jereme Rogers is, all you need to know is that he is a pro skater, I just needed to show that Sasuke skates to)

"I went to a tournament of his last year and got a back stage pass to meet him. No big deal." Sasuke said as he shrugged it off and picked up some skater posters out of the box. "No big deal, this is sick. He even signed it Sherm. This is so cool!" Sakura said as she looked back over at Sasuke with wide eyes. (Sherm is his nickname) "You skate?" Sakura asked as she looked around in the box again.

"Yea and I am guessing you do to?" Sasuke said as he jumped of the desk, picked up the tape and started pasting the posters to the wall. "Yup, pretty much everyone on this street does, at the end of the block there's a skate park, me, my brother and our friends go there almost everyday after school." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke put the posters up. "You have a brother?" He asked as he turned around to look at Sakura. "Mmhmm. He is in our grade, his name is Naruto, and I think you guys might get along." (hehehe, I just HAD to make Naruto her brother because if her mom is Tsunade, and I was thinking that Naruto's father should be Jiraiya, and I thought Jiraiya and Tsunade should be together, thus the Naruto and Sakura siblingship is BORN! They are only half brother and sister so Naruto's last name is still Uzumaki.)

"Hn." Sasuke said as he picked up another poster. "Is that all you can say?" Sakura asked as she glared at the back of his head. "Ah." He said just to piss her off. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to tell him to expand his vocabulary above one syllable words but looked at her pocket when her ring tone started to play

So what if you can see

the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change

this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame

this animal I have become

Sakura looked at her caller I-D and picked it up." Hey okaa-san." Sakura said when she put the phone up to her ear. _"Hey Saku-chan. Dinners ready, we are eating in five minutes."_ Sakura's mom said. "Ok, be right there." Sakura said as she put her sidekick back into her back jeans pocket. "I got to go. Dinners ready at my house. See ya later." Sakura said as she pulled open his door ready to leave.

"See ya." Sasuke said in an uncaring voice. Sakura, for the umpteenth time this evening rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. _**NOOOO! Go back to the pretty man! I MISS HIM!**_ Inner-Sakura yelled with anime tears streaming down her face. _I think you have had enough man-pretty for one day._ Sakura thought as she went down the stairs two steps at a time.

"Oh are, you leaving now Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a tall man following her. "Yes, my mom just called, she said dinner is ready." Sakura said as she smiled at them both. "Our dinner is ready too. Oh, I almost forgot, this is my husband Fugaku." Mikoto said gesturing to the man behind her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said as she extended her hand to the man. "Likewise." He said giving her a barley noticeable smile but she caught it. "I must get home now. It was very nice to meet all of you." Sakura said and Mikoto ushered her to the door. "It was nice to meet you to Sakura-chan. Tell your mother I said hello." Mikoto said giving her a huge smile. _I can tell Sasuke doesn't have the smiley trait._ Sakura thought. "Will do." Sakura said as she pulled her hood up and ran out into the rain and back to her house. On her way back she could swear she felt someone's eyes on her but just shook it of along with the rain on her when she stepped into her doorway

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke walked to his window and watched as Sakura ran through the rain and back to her house. _Well this will be an interesting year with her around._ Sasuke thought as his mother called him down to eat dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well they have something in common. They both skate. Now how will that come into play? Oh, I wonder. Reviews keep this story alive so please review. Also tell me if I should just skip to Monday, Sasuke's first day of school, or if I should write about the weekend also. THANKS!

Blackpeatle202 ; P


	4. In my HOMEROOM

Yay!!! Yet another chapter of A Skaters Paradise. This chapter is dedicated to Daughter of Unending Darkness for the GREAT idea! I am so using it! THANKS! And is also dedicated to Sakura-chan1345 for telling me what the belt was, I was even wearing mine when I was writing about it and I still forgot the name, and also because I just love all my fellow punk skaters! I have to, I am one also! THANKS!

I wish I owned Naruto. If I did Orochimaru wouldn't look like a girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning

"Bye okaa-san, otoo-san." Sakura and Naruto yell as they leave the house and grab there bags and boards. "Bye guys." There parents yell as they shut the door behind them. They run down the front steps and onto the sidewalk, get on their boards and start ridding to school. Naruto was wearing black baggy jeans, an orange polo with a red dragon going across the chest, and a black beanie, small silver hoop earrings in his ears, with his black backpack hung over his right shoulder. His hair was spiky as always. Sakura was wearing light jeans with big rips in the knees and a mini black flair skirt over it also with rips, a dark red tank top with a golden dragon encircling the waist, two black diamonds in each ear and one small silver earrings in each of her cartilage, with her brown messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was up in a pony tail with two strands framing her face.

"Oi, Pinky did you finish your social studies essay?" Naruto asked as he jumped over a water puddle left there from the weekend. Naruto was the only one who could call Sakura Pinky and get away without a black eye… not saying he hasn't gotten one from Sakura for other reasons though. "Yup, finished it last night. You?" Sakura asked as they pulled up into the schools parking lot. "No I am not even close." He said uncaringly as he put his board on the bike shelf. "Isn't it due today?" Sakura asked as they started walking to the main entrance.

"Oh crap." Naruto said as he swiveled (hehehe, funny word) to look at Sakura. "It is?" He asked with wide eyes. Sakura looked ahead as she nodded. "Shit. See you later Sak!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the school bent on getting his report finished. "Idiot." Sakura chuckled. "It's not due till _next_ Monday… But I'm not planning to tell him that." She mumbled the last part to herself and walked down the halls trying to hide every time she saw a fan boy. _**"Damn." **_Inner-Sakura mumbled. _**"They are popping up like lost Piñata candy."**_ Sakura looked at her weirdly but just shrugged it off and kept walking trying to get to her homeroom.

"Ah, made it." Sakura said as she sighed in relief and opened the door. She walked in and took her normal seat next to Hinata. (The whole group is in this home room) Sakura turned around like Hinata did and joined the conversation. "So I, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Naruto, and Lee are joining the basketball team again this year. You girls joining anything?" Neji asked as he looked down at the four girls of the group from his spot on top of his desk. "No I don't think we are but that just means that we can come and root for you guys at your games." Ino said excitedly as she filled her nails.

"Troublesome woman, keep it down." Shikamaru said as he tried to fall asleep again being woken up by Ino's, "megaphone voice" as he calls it. Ino got up from her chair walked over to him and bonked him on the head with her fist. "That's for being rude." Ino said as she went back over to her chair and started to file her nails again.

"Hey, isn't it the day that Sasuke kid is coming here?" Hinata said as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Yea, just pray to god I can survive him being here _and _living next door to me." Sakura said as she rested her face in her hand, her elbow propped up on the table. _**"Oh, come on! You know you can't wait for him to get here!" **_Inner-Sakura said with a smug voice. _"Yea, I just can't wait to see the iceberg." _Sakura thought sarcastically. _**"See I told you that you can't wait." **_Inner-Sakura said with a huge smile. _"That was called sarcasm retard." _Sakura thought. _**"Hahaha, you just called yourself a retard... wait, you called ME a retard!"**_ Inner- Sakura yelled. _"And a genius was born."_ Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes.

Thirty minutes later

A head full of white hair enters a classroom of Konoha High. "You're late… again!" A few students yell to the teacher that now is standing at the head of the classroom. "Well you see, I ran over this itty bitty squirrel and I just had to take him to the squirrel hospital. On my way there I then ran over a llama (I am really sorry, BUT LLAMA'S ARE JUST SO COOL!) well, I just had to take him to the llama hospital and the squirrel and the llama hospitals are on the opposite side of town, so I had to get them both to the hospital and then come back here." Kakashi, the homeroom teacher, said. All of the students looked at him funny and then one shy one raised his hand. "Yes Jin?" Kakashi asked "Kakashi-sensei… are you sure your not on crack?" Jin asked in a quiet voice. "No but I have a hangover so STOP YELLING." Kakashi said as he walked over to his desk.

"Now we have a new student so all of you greet him kindly and blah blah blah." Kakashi said as he opened his "older people's book" as he called them, but all of the student knew what kind of smut was in the book. "You can come in now." Kakashi said as he looked up from his book and over towards the door.

_"Oh GOD no!"_ Sakura thought. _**"Oh GOD yes!" **_Inner-Sakura said punching the air with her fists. Everyone in the classroom looked over at the door to find the one… the only… Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura repeat ably hit her head against her desk. "_Why…why…why."_ She thought with every hit of her head. _"It's not bad enough that I have to live next door to him and have to go to the same school as him, but he is in my HOMEROOM now. I think I am going to commit suicide." _Sakura thought depressingly. _**"Sakura that's not even funny."**_ Inner-Sakura said with a hard expression on her face. _"Yea, I was exaggerating." _Sakura thought as she subconsciously traced the scar on her wrist. _"This DEFINATLY isn't as bad as what happened before." _Sakura thought. _**"Go back to happy thought, like rainbows, ponies, those shoes at the mall that you have been dieing for." **_Inner-Sakura said as she drooled. Sakura had to stifle a laugh out loud. _"Now back to the matter at hand…Sasuke-ice cube. _Sakura thought as she looked back to the front of the room.

This is going to be a LONG year with him around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought that there should be more to the story than just them skating and finding true love so I through in the thing with the scar. I have it all planned out. I know this chapter is kind of low key but don't worry it will heat up with the great idea Daughter of Unending Darkness has given me that will come into play next chapter. I have been trying to make the chapters longer but I keep running out of ideas to put in each chapter, plus I get tired. Yea, I'm lazy. You have permission to call me Shikamaru. I did two chapters today because I don't think will update for 3-4 days at the MOST. But don't worry I always have time to read your reviews, they truly make my day so REVIEW PLEASE. Peace out! ; P


	5. Picking the group

Hey yall! Sorry for the stall! (I think that rhymed!) I just had a lot on my plate there for a while but finally here is the next chapter to A Skaters Paradise. This chapy is dedicated to Uniquely Ironic again because she asked me to write about the weekend and I am so sorry that I didn't. I had to write the last chapter almost immediately after I wrote the one before it and I didn't see your review until afterwards but I promise you that I WILL write about the next weekend. Well without further ado, the next chapter of A Skaters Paradise!!!

I don't own Naruto. (Sniffle sniffle) Oh but how I want to! I also don't own the song Broken Hearts, torn up letters and the story of a Lonely Girl by Lostprophets. (aka- the best band eva!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the hall with the other girls at her side. "Hey Saku-chan, you ok?" Hinata asked as she noticed Sakura's slumped shoulders. "Yea… I just want to punch something." Sakura said in a depressing tone. At her statement all of the girls took one huge step away from the gloomy girl. "Hey how 'bout after school we go to the skate park, that'll cheer you up." Tenten said hesitantly afraid Sakura will take that punch on her.

Sakura perked up at the thought of that and said "Yea. That sounds like fun." The other three girls started to shyly step back over to walk next to there friend. "Well this is where we part. See you guys after school. Meet at the main entrance?" Ino said as she started walking into the Science lab. "Hai." The others said together and split up to go to their last class of the day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Naruto sat down in his seat in the Reading classroom. "Ok students today we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Sasuke Uchiha." Kurenai- sensei said as she looked over at the boy that was standing in the doorway. Sasuke walked in and addressed the class with a curt nod. All of the girl's hade huge hearts in there eyes as Kurenai showed him his new seat next to Naruto. "Hey teme." Naruto said as Sasuke sat down. Naruto had two classes with Sasuke, this class making it three out of five. Those two classes Naruto got to know Sasuke better.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said as he wrote down his homework. "So how where your other classes?" Naruto asked as he leaned back in his chair and balanced on the back legs. "Fine." Sasuke said as he opened his notebook and started taking notes. "Oh, hey, didn't you say you skated?" Naruto asked. Naruto's only answer was a nod of his head. "Do you want to go skating after school? Me and the gang go almost everyday after school." Naruto said as he tried to balance his pencil on his nose. _"Idiot." _Sasuke thought. "Sure, why not." Sasuke said as he looked back over at Naruto.

"Sweet. Meet me at the back entrance after school. We'll meet the girls at the park." Naruto said as he put his chair back on all fours and started to blabber away about god knows what. _**"Will this kid ever stop talking?!" **_Inner- Sasuke asked as he covered his ears with his hands while his eyes twitched with annoyance. _"Yea. He's almost as bad as that pink haired girl." _Sasuke thought. _**"Oh, so HER again. You haven't stopped thinking about her since when she came over and helped you with her room. I think someone's in looooove." **_Inner- Sasuke said in a singsong voice. _"Tch, yea right." Sasuke thought. __**"See, I TOLD you that you liked her." **_Inner- Sasuke said crossing his hands over his chest. _"That was sarcasm idiot."_ Sasuke thought. _**"Hahaha you just called yourself an idiot… wait… you called ME an idiot."**_ Inner- Sasuke said with a pout. _"And a genius was born." _Sasuke thought as he rested his head in his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So we are all here, let's head out!" Tenten said excitedly as she hoped on her skateboard along with all the other girls and headed of into the direction of the park. About one race, three times of falling of their boards from their friends pushing them, and almost getting run over by a car, they made it to the park. "I so won!" Ino said as she got off and picked up her board.

"No you didn't. We all know Saku-chan won Ino-chan." Hinata said as they walked over to the bleachers at the side of the park and dropped their school stuff on it and sat for a minute. "Yea, she did win." Ino said. "Not." She said in a whisper but suddenly got an end of a board hitting her on the back of the head. "Come on pig." Sakura said as she got up and walked over to the half pipe. Ino just pouted and got up, along with the other girls to fallow the leader of their group.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, over here!" Naruto yelled over to Sasuke as he saw him leave the schools back entrance. "He can see us ramen- boy." Kiba said as he stood up and fixed his school bag that was over his shoulder. Sasuke walked over to the group of boys with his bag on his back and his board tucked under his shoulder. "Now that we are all here, how about we get going? The girls are bound to be there by now." Shino said as he fixed his sunglasses. "Ok… ONWARD!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on his board and rode off as the others sweat dropped from their friends' behavior.

About fifteen minutes later they got to the park and hopped off their boards. As they walked over to the bleachers to put their stuff down Sasuke couldn't help but look around. "Like what cha' see?" Naruto asked. "Ah." Sasuke er… "said". They dropped their school stuff. "Come on. Let's go to the pool." Choji said as he picked his board up. (sorry, me and all my friends call it the pool when we go to our park, ask me if you don't know what it is, I'll explain later if you don't.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey did you guys see this?" Hinata said as she bent down to pick up a flyer that was left on the ground. "What is it Hina-chan?" Tenten said as she and the other girls gathered around the white eyed girl. "It's a flyer for a skate contest." She said as they all read it over.

_Skate Off!_

_The third Saturday of the month at 3:00 pm. A contest will be held at Skaters Paradise!_

_Participants must be in a group of three_

_One girl, two boys_

_1st prize will be a trip to Hawaii for one week_

_Practice your skate moves and skate against others to win the grand prize!_

"Sweet!" All the girls yelled together. "The third Saturday is in… two weeks and five days." Ino said as she counted the days on her fingers. "It's only one girl per group, we can't be together, who are you guys going to ask to be in your group?" Sakura asked as she looked over at her three best friends.

"I'm asking Neji-kun and Lee-kun." Tenten said and the other girls smirked when she blushed when she said Neji's name. "I'm asking Shika-kun, and Choji-kun." Ino said and again the girls smirked when their other friend blushed when she said Shikamaru's name. "I'm asking Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun." Hinata said as she smiled. "No, you guys, you're leaving me with my brother and the ice-cube?" Sakura said as she looked at her friend's.

"Sorry Saku-chan. I would have taken Naruto-kun off your hands," Hinata stopped to blush at the loudmouths' name, "but I know me, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun do good together with competitions, and games." She said as she looked down, her two pointer fingers poking each other. "And what about the cold hearted Uchiha?" Sakura asked while grinding her teeth together. "We think this will be a good bonding experience for the two of you. You will need to get along with him at some point in time, you do live next door to him." Ino said as she patted her friends shoulder and walked away to find her new teammates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"HEY! NEJI-KUN, LEE-KUN!" Tenten yelled to her friends. "Hey Ten-chan, what's up?" Neji asked and he thought he saw her blush from the nickname he used for her. "Did you guys hear about the competition that's in a while that's going to be held here?" Tenten asked as she showed him a flyer and he read it over with Lee reading it next to him. "Yosh! The three of us could be a team." Lee said as he smilled brightly and the other's just sweat dropped at his, as he calls it, "youthfulness".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun." Hinata said as she ran up to her friends. "Hey Hina-chan." Kiba said as he waved to her. "Hey guys. Did you know that there is going to be a contest soon?" Hinata said as she handed them a flyer. After reading it Kiba's head shot up with a goofy grin on his face and said "Hey… You're a girl Hina-chan!" Hinata and Shino shook their heads at their friends' antics. "How bout the three of us make a team." Shino suggested. "That's just what I was thinking." Hinata said as she smiled at her new teammates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shika-kun, Choji-kun! Come here!" Ino yelled as she finally caught up with her friends. "Ino-chan, what's wrong?" Choji asked as he saw his friend put her hands on her knee's and pant from the long run she just did to catch up to them. "Did you guys (pant) see this?" Ino asked as she shoved the flyer in their hands. "Cool we could be a group." Choji said as he looked over at Shikamaru to see if he would tag along with the idea. "Troublesome… but fine." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Naru-kun, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she saw her brother and her… "friend". "Hey Saku-chan. What's up?" Naruto asked as he saw his sister running up to him. "Did you see this?" Sakura asked as she handed them the flyer. "Sick! We will so win!" Naruto yelled as he looked at his two friends. "You in teme?" Naruto asked his new friend. "Sure, but we need a girl in the group." Sasuke said as he looked at the flyer again. "Sakura-chan of course." Naruto said as he looked at his sister.

A chuckle escaped Sasuke that made Sakura and Naruto look at him funny. "What?" Sakura asked as she scrunched up her eyebrows. "It's just that (chuckle) you can't skate." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "Yes I can." Sakura said getting more pissed off with the Uchiha by the second. "No you can't." Sasuke said as he shook his head back and forth. "And why not?" Sakura asked as she pushed Naruto behind her so she could get face to face with Sasuke.

"Because you're a girl." Sasuke said. "Oh… Sasuke… NO." Naruto said with wide eyes as he slowly backed away. "Being sexist much?" Sakura asked with a pissed expression and a hint of hurt. "I'm not sexist, it's just that, you would pull me and the dobe down." Sasuke said with an all-knowing expressing. Sakura walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"You and me, tomorrow, meet here at Skaters Paradise, we are going to have a skate off." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him. "A skate off? You verse me? Alright, it will only prove that you're just not good enough to be on our team. After his last word Sakura turned heel and walked toward the entrance. "Saku-chan, where ya goin? Naruto yelled after her. "I'm going home, I'll tell mom and dad you'll be home later." Sakura yelled back not even bothering to turn around. She hopped on her board and turned the corner to home. "Man, you are so goin to lose." Naruto said to Sasuke while shaking his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked through her front door and heard her dad yell "Hey Saku-chan, that you?" Sakura dropped her school stuff on the ground and yelled back "Yea dad. Naruto isn't getting home till later." She walked down the hall to find her dad in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Hey kid. Why did you come home so early?" He asked as he closed the newspaper and stood up. "It's a long story she said as she opened the fridge and found a water bottle."I'll be upstairs." Sakura said as she walked out of her kitchen and up the stairs, into her room. She set the bottle down on her desk and sat down on her bed. _"Why did it hurt so much when he thought I was inferior to him?" _Sakura thought to herself. While pushing Inner-Sakura out of her mind right now, she already knew the answer without her screaming it in her ear. She picked up her guitar and started to play one of her favorite songs that she wrote.

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

Her hands are in her pockets  
And she's scared to look  
The picture's frozen  
And she's closed the book  
Jealousy has only got one friend  
And Joey's heart was never meant to mend  
Walking faster now she holds him close  
The timing matters just to take the dose  
Empty pockets tell the stories..

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

The nights are getting darker  
And the wind is cold  
The summer sun  
Has now become so old  
Her closest friends  
Were never meant to fade  
With all these dreams  
That didn't make the grade  
Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't risk it all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

You'll regret it all  
(Broken hearts and torn up letters)  
Living behind your wall  
(Girl you just can't dance forever)  
And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all  
(If you want to make it better...)

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

She knew the reason she felt hurt when he said those things to her…

She was falling for him…

Hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEA! That was the longest chapter I have so far made! I am so HAPPY! By the way if you didn't understand ( when I went back and reread this it barley made sense to me… and I wrote it!) the name of the park is Skaters Paradise. Again I am very sorry about the loooooooong wait. Please review! Peace! ; P


	6. Contest day

Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait again. LOOOONNNG project that I am still working on and my partner is lazy but for some strange reason she is my best friend. I am very tired right now so this will probably be a very short chapter. I may not make it to the competition. If I don't I promise it will be in the next chapter. Now for the next chapter of A Skaters Paradise!!!

I don't own Naruto, or Hershey's, or Pete Wentz but again… how I wish to own them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP

BEEP

BE- CRASH!

Sakura sat up in her bed and looked at her destroyed alarm clock drowsily. _Aw man… that's the firth time this month! _She thought as she swung her legs around so they hovered above the ground before she stepped down and wadded to her closet. She searched for something she could wear for the day. "Aha." She mumbled out loud as she found skinny dark jeans, a long sleeved dark red shirt that covered her fingers, and a brown full over hood with the arms cut off showing her long sleeved shirt. She went over to her computer desk where her brush lay and she combed her hair out. She went to her bathroom and straightened her hair out and made it so her side bangs covered her right eye.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of pancakes being made. "Hey mom." Sakura mumbled still half asleep. "Morning Saku-chan." Her mom said in a sing-song voice. "Pancake?" Tsunade was a morning person…her daughter on the other hand well… wasn't. "Sure." She answered as she sat down at the table. Her mom was putting a pancake on a plate when Naruto came bouncing down the stairs. "Good morning my loving family!" Naruto shouted with a toothy grin on his face. Sakura just grunted in reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked to her looker and stuffed her Geometry book into it and grabbed her English book. "Hey! Saku-chan!" Tenten yelled as she ran up to Sakura. "Ino-chan just told me about your little competition with Sasuke. Is it true?" She asked as she watched Sakura close her locker. "Yea and that conceited bastard is going down." Sakura said as she walked down the hall with Tenten trailing behind. "Well good luck." She said as she walked away. Sakura sighed and kept walking towards her classroom. "Ok open your books and read from 100 to 110." Kakashi said from behind his Icha Icha book. Sakura opened her textbook and slipped in her Transworld magazine. _Good thing I remembered to bring this._ She thought. _**Tch yea. This class is boring! Kakashi doesn't even teach. He always tells us to read the textbook. **_Inner- Sakura said. _**Lazy teacher… who doesn't teach.**_ Inner-Sakura mumbled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked out of school with her board tucked under her arm. She set it on the ground, jumped on and headed over to Skaters Paradise. She knew the others where already there. She had to stay after to finish her Chemistry packet so she was a little late. She turned the corner and saw Sasuke waiting for her outside the park. She pulled up and stopped in front of him, one foot on the board and the other planted on the ground. "Uchiha." Sakura said with a poker face on. "Haruno." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I thought you weren't going to show. You still have time to back out." He said as he fallowed her into the gates. "Now why would I do such a thing?" Sakura said as she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Cause you know you cant beat me." Sasuke said stepping up, getting an inch away from her face with that cocky grin. _Urg. That grin again. I just want to rip it off his face! _She thought. _**Yea and just put it in your pocket and save it forever. **_Inner- Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes out loud both to what her Inner and the Uchiha said. "Well we'll see bout that." Sakura said as she walked over to her friends who were waiting for her and Sasuke. _Hmm that girls got some spunk… this race will be interesting. _Sasuke thought as he ran to catch up with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know! I am making Sasuke a little OOC but hey it's the way I like it. Oh so very tired! Bed pillow happy me! Dream land awaits so Merry… Sunday to all and to all a good night! Review please I know its short but it will get more interesting. THANKS! ; p


	7. And the winner is

Hey! This is me back with another chapter of A Skaters Paradise! HAZA! This chapter will be a good chapter hopefully because… well… WE WILL ANOUNCE A WINNER! Will it be Sasuke or Sakura? We will never know ooOOOoooOOOooo… just kidding, we will but you will need to keep reading to find out!

I do not own Naruto. DON'T JUDGE ME!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke stood side by side facing in the same direction. "Hey how bout we make this more…interesting." Sasuke suggested as he bent down to check how tight his wheels where. "What do you have in mind?" Sakura asked as she looked over at him. "Who ever looses has to be the winners slave for one week. They have to do anything the winner asks." He said as he looked back over to Sakura. "You're on." Was all she said. Hinata walked up to Sakura and whispered "Hey Saku-chan. Good luck and what ever you do make sure you kick his sorry ass for all girl skaters." And walked back to her place on the side lines in between Tenten and Ino who just winked at Sakura.

Naruto walked out in front of the two competitors. "Ok, here are the rules. No playing dirty, the first one around the park is the winner." He started. "You must do a Nollie big-spin heelflip down the first flight of stairs and on the second you must grind down the rail. Then you need to do a 360 flip over the park bench." He stated as he pointed to the places they would need to do the trick. "You must go into the pool and do a kick flip back side nose picker (yes I know that sounds strange but it's a real move. Its one of my favorites to do) then you must come out of the pool and go around to the side of the skate shop (the park is next to a skate shop and there is no fence separating them) and you must do your last trick, a wallride and come back to this point."

"Got it?" Naruto asked in a very uncharacteristic, serious tone. "Clear." They both said at the same time. "Ok, well… GO!" Naruto shouted and the two speed off to the stairway. Sasuke being a couple of feet ahead of Sakura landed the Nollie a second before her. _Damn. If I don't speed up now, he's going to win._ She thought as she grinded down the left railing and Sasuke down the right. She started to pump her leg faster and gradually caught up to Sasuke. They were neck and neck now. They increased their speed as they did a full spin above the park bench and turned in the direction of the pool. They leapt in and did the nose picker on opposite side's of the pool.

They came back down and went to the opposite side of the pool, leaned the front of the board forward and they both landed smoothly. Neji noticed this was a very close race and decided to grab his cell from his pocket to take a photo. Sakura was slowly inching forward and Sasuke noticed it and started going a little faster. They both came at the wall at and angle, ran up and eased themselves back down to the concrete. Now that all the moves were over all that was left was to get back to the finish line. The both increased their speed tremendously. _**UGGhhh so -pant- tired -pant- must keep -pant- going! **_Inner- Sakura yelled before she fell on the ground curled up into a ball and fell asleep. _Must keep -pant- going. Need to show -pant- girls equal to guys -pant-. _ Sakura thought as she and Sasuke both past the finish line. They both came to a stop panting slightly.

"Well?" They asked at the same time again as they waited for Neji's results."… The winner is…" Neji said as he looked back up at the two "… Sakura-chan." Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the other girls yelped with joy and came bouncing over to Sakura who was wearing a goofy grin and yelled "too much rock for one hand" as she put two fists side by side and put up both pinky. (lol, omg I so had to put that in there! One of my friends says that ALL THE TIME!)

Sakura walked over to Sasuke who was still frozen over with astonishment. "Well Sasuke," Sakura said with her grin still in place. "looks like one you are going to let me onto your team, and two you're my slave for the week." Sasuke finally looked over at her. "I guess," deep breath "you do deserve your props. So… congratulations." Sasuke said as he looked the other way while extending his hand to have her shake.

"Sasuke," she said in a more friendly tone making him look back at her with confusion in his eyes. "We aren't competitors or acquaintances anymore… we are team mates and hopefully we can be friends?" She suggested. After a second of thought, Sasuke nodded his head and extended his hand again. Sakura rolled her eyes and enveloped him in a hug. Sakura didn't see but when Sasuke hesitantly hugged her back a light pink dusted his cheeks. The three girls watching from the side lines all had the same thoughts _Awwww! We so have to set them up!... But HOW?..._ Sakura released him and smiled vibrantly at him.

"Now as your first act as my slave…" Sakura said as she and him walked back to get their school stuff. She opened her backpack and got out a notebook and handed it to Sasuke. ", you can do my Social Studies home work." She said as she walked back to get her board. "What?! No!" He said as he followed behind her. "I believe you said the loser has to do _everything_ the winner says, and I say you do my home work. Well, ja ne! She yelled as she speed off back home trying to get away from Sasuke taking the deal back. Sasuke just grumbled as he heard the others laughter from behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Their finally friends!... or more if the other girls have anything to say about it. I think I am just going to skip to the weekend ( dedicated to Uniquely Ironic) because well… I feel like it, plus writing about school will just remind me of all the things I need to do. Ewwwww! I am surprised, I didn't think this chapter would be up today, well what's done is done and right now I am damn happy 'bout it! Well please review!!! Really, if I don't get some I will be upset. My life is really chaotic right now. The death 'of my grand father is starting to take it's tole on my grandmother and things have been getting better with it all so I need a little more pep in my day and your reviews are just the pep I need right now! Thanks! ; p


	8. Night out on the town

Hi all! Sorry for the long wait yet AGAIN! I know, I know… I'm not very consistent with the posting chapters and all but I am writing practically every free second I have, and trust me I don't have a lot. This chapter is dedicated (can't you see I love to dedicate chapters : ) ) to Daughter of Unending Darkness. Your words about my grandfather really touched me. I also lost both my grandfathers (the one who past away a little while ago was really my step- grandfather). One of them I never met, the other one died on my seventh birthday. But I'm going to take your advice. Thank you, very much. Now on with the next chapter of A Skaters Paradise!

I do not own Naruto but I REALLLYYY WANNA… It's not fair… I also don't own the song Obvious by Faber Drive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked through her front door with Naruto trailing behind her. They dropped their school stuff by the door and walked further into the house and into living room. They plopped onto the couch and flipped on the television. After about fifteen minutes of watching an episode of Scars (one of the best t.v. shows ever) Sakura's cell phone started to ring

'Cause it's so obvious

There's nothing wrong with us

It's our life, but alright

No we're not about to go and make the same mistakes you mighta made-

"Hello?" Sakura asked not taking her eyes off the t.v. "Hey Saku-chan. What's up?" Sakura heard Ino's voice on the other line ask. "Nothing really Ino-chan. Watching t.v. with Naru-kun. You?" She asked while getting up and walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Pretty good. Hey, I was wondering if you and Naru-kun want to go hang out with the rest of the gang for a night around town." Ino said. "Sure! That sounds awesome. Want to meet at O'Riely's at seven?" Sakura asked as she opened the fridge. (O'Riely's is just the normal hang out for teens at the end of the block. We have one.) "Cool, see you there." Ino said and Sakura heard the click of the receiver.

"Hey! Naru-kun, do you want to go with me and the rest of the gang for a night out?" Sakura yelled back to Naruto who was still in the living room. "Hell yea!" he screeched back to her. "Ok." She chuckled. "Be ready by seven." She said as she walked up the stairs after looking at the clock to find it was six o'clock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura and Naruto walked out the front door. Naruto was wearing a white and black DC hat pulled to the side with the same earrings in. He had on light faded ripped in the knees jeans and a black tight t-shirt and a big 03 on the front in orange. Sakura was wearing something… defiantly NOT her style. Ino had IMed her and said she better look sexy and not skater because it was high time Sakura got a boyfriend. She was wearing a dark colored mini jean skirt that was frayed ay the bottom, black ballet shoes with bows and a white with pink cherry blossoms in the bottom corner of the shoulder t-shirt, exposing her shoulders (outfit courtesy of Ino). She had her hair up in a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. She had white diamond dangle earrings in her first hole, diamond studs in the second and small ring earrings in the cartilage.

They walked down the steps of the house and down the street. After about a five minute walk they made it to the front door of O'Reilys. Naruto opened the door and stepped to the side. "After you milady." He said in a fake deep voice while bowing. Sakura rolled her eyes but played along in his game. "Why thank you kind sir." She said while curtsying. She walked through the doors and spotted Ino and the others at the normal table in the back corner.

"Hey guys!" She yelled over the blaring music. All of the people at the table looked over and waved "Saku-chan! You went through with your promises." Ino screeched (referring to Sakura's clothing). Sasuke, who was in front of Sakura, looked behind him only to have his breath hitch in his throat. _My god… she's… she's _he thought _**Beautiful**_ Inner-Sasuke said with wide eyes. _Yea, she is. _ Sasuke thought as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned around almost fast enough to get whip-lash and looked down at his soda instead.

"Come on Saku-chan." Tenten said already informed by Ino what their mission for Sakura was. "Let's go get you a man." She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the dance floor with Ino and Hinata at her side. Sasuke's eyebrows bunched in furry as he heard Tenten's word of _"Let's get you a man." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four girls made it to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the techno music. "So Saku-chan, what kind of guy are you looking for?" Hinata asked. "Well, I want him to be kind, funny, and not afraid to show a PDA." At this all the other girls chuckled. "And I want him to be really hot." Sakura finished. "Well, I think your "mister perfect" is eyeballing you right now." Ino said as she nodded her head to a tall, brown/ blond haired boy's direction. In other words he was SMOKIN HOTT! Tenten, Hinata, and Ino got behind Sakura and shoved her in the boys direction while blowing kisses. "They grow up so fast." Sakura heard Hinata say as she hesitantly walked over to the now smirking hotty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will smoking hotty succeed in grabbing Sakura or will Sasuke (shifty eyes) I mean a certain boy get in the way. Guess you will need to wait to find out! I will try and update tomorrow if I can because I know I will not be able to work on it Tuesday. I know this chapter I short but I have a lot of homework I still need to finish (damn all those teachers to hell… and then may they rest in peace and not came and kill me for damning them to hell -insert nervous laugh-) Thanks for reading and please review!!! ; p


	9. Slow Dancing

AARRRRGGG MATIES! Lol I am so queer. Hello to all my fellow readers. I must say again I love you all for reviewing. You are all totally amazing. I have to say thank you to Tip Of The Top Hat for giving me the advice. I will use it from now on. So THANKS! Now onward to the next chapter of A.S.P!!!

I STILL don't own Naruto… but don't worry… that will ALL change soon… I also don't own the song A lack of color by Death Cab for Cutie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly walked over to S.H. (smoking hotty, by the way those are Sakura's initials!). Her palms started to sweat. It was kind of obvious that she had never just gone up to a hot guy and flirted by the way she was so fidgety. She finally made it so she was standing in front of the male.

"H-hi, my names Sakura. You?" She felt so stupid for stuttering in front of him.

He just smirked wider and said "My names Saiji (pronounced say-jee). Care to dance?" he asked as he out stretched his hand for her.

"Sure. I'd l-love to." She said as she took his hand and he pulled her flat against his chest. The song a lack of Color came through the speakers. Sakura raised her arms and locked them behind his neck as he placed his arms on her waist.

_And when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
but my brain knows better  
it picks you up and turns you around  
Turns you around, turns you around_

"So what made you come and decide to talk to me Sakura?" Saiji asked as he looked her in the eye.

"Well my friends have been trying to get me a boyfriend in forever. After a while I just said, what the hell, and let them try and find me one." She explained while rolling her eyes as he chuckled.

_If you feel discouraged  
that there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
for absorbing everything  
the spectrum's a to z_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"What the hell is she doing?" _Sasuke thought angrily as his eye twitched in annoyance. _**"Yea! What is she doing over there with that prick?!" **_Inner- Sasuke said while raising his fist _**"She should be over HERE with US!" **_He finished off. _"Ok now I am officially PISSED!" _Sasuke thought as he picked up his drink and shot it down. _"Damn I need some alcohol…" _He thought as he continued watching this ass hold his Sakura (note the possessiveness).

_This is fact not fiction  
for the first time in years  
all the girls in every girlie magazine  
can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is it working? Is it working?" Ino asked the two other girls. They where all trying to look discreet about their spying so Hinata and Tenten where watching the dancers as Ino ordered there drinks while facing the bar.

"Yep it sure as hell is." Tenten said while leaning back on her stool and smirking.

"Like a charm." Hinata added also smirking hugely. Ino turned around a little just to glimpse at their mission… mission get SasuSaku together.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Ok, here's the plan." Ino explained to Hinata and Tenten. They were sitting at a table at O'Reilys waiting for the boys and Sakura to show up. "We get Sakura to start dancing with a really hot guy. It will get Sasuke jealous and things will just play out from there. By the end of the night, hopefully those two are together." She said as the three girls smirked.**_

_**"Ok, when the both of them get here… the mission shall commence." Hinata said as she took a sip from her drink.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"They better get together… By watching them I am wasting time while I could be flirting." Tenten mumbled the last part as the other two giggled.

_To call at 7:03 __[and__ on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home  
But I know it's too late  
I should have given you a reason to stay  
given you a reason to stay_

_given you a reason to stay_

_given you a reason to stay_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke growled deep in his throat. _**"We cant just stay here and do nothing. Get your ass over there and punch that pretty boy!"**_ Inner- Sasuke yelled at him. _"Your right…I'm going over there!" _Sasuke thought as he stood up from his seat at the table. _**"Ata boy!" **_Inner- Sasuke cheered. Sasuke started to stride over to where Sakura and that _boy_ were.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_This is fact not fiction  
for the first time in years_

The song ended and Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hey I was wondering… can I have your nu-" Saiji was cut off by a strong voice coming from behind him.

"May I cut in?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Saiji turned to look at him. Saiji looked down at Sakura with questioning eyes.

"Umm sure. You don't mind do you Saiji?" Sakura asked as she shifted her gaze to the man who was holding her. He nodded and stepped to the side. Sasuke stepped up to Sakura and laid his hands on her hips while she put hers around his neck as a new slow song started to play. She placed her head on his chest as he buried his in her hair. He inhaled her intoxicating scent. _"Strawberries… and something else… I can't place a name on it… its just her." _He thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed their time so close. Saiji just glared at the back of Sasuke's head and walked in the other direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YES!" They three girls shouted when they saw how Sasuke started to dance with their other best friend.

"Operation get SasuSaku together is in affect… but there's still a long way to go." Tenten said. The three girls just sighed and went off to find someone to dance with. (guess who they danced with, guess, go ahead) By the next song Ino had somehow dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor, Tenten had bribed Neji with buying him a drink, and Naruto was the one who asked Hinata to dance with him.

_"This will be a long night…but hopefully they will get together…" _All three girls thought as they danced with their boys. (again note the possessiveness)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww, Sasuke starting to show feelings towards Sakura… but she doesn't seem to notice. Please review and answer my four questions please.

1- How many chapters should I make this story?

2- Should I make a sequal?

3- How long should it take for Sasuke and Sakura to get together? ( I have an idea but I want to know your ideas first)

4- Should I make it lemony? ( I really don't know if I want to, but if I get enough reviews saying I should then I will)

Please review and I love you all!!! ; p


	10. Dont drink that!

Bonjour! Comment ça va? Moi? Commci commca. I am practicing my français, I have a test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail. (FYI- I have a B in French and if I get a C my mom will take my laptop away and that means no updates for twelve weeks). By the way what I said was "Hello! How are you? Me? So-so." Well this chapter isn't going to be that good. I don't have a lot of time to write so it won't be that long either. Well on with the next chapter of A.S.P.!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the dance Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled up at him with closed eyes. Sooner than they hopped the song ended and they broke apart.

"No problem Sakura-chan." Sasuke said. Before Sakura knew it she felt something warm and soft touch her face. _**"Oh… my…GOD!!!" **_Inner- Sakura screamed. _"He just kissed my cheek." _She thought with wide eyes. Sasuke brought his head up and smirked down at her. She blushed crimson as he turned heel and walked the other way. She could faintly make out the sound of screaming behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AAAHHHH!!!" Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all screamed as they rushed up to Sakura. "Oh my GOSH!" They all screamed together again as the grabbed the still frozen Sakura and dragged her to one of the tables that went around the dance floor.

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" Tenten screeched as she looked at Sakura who was cupping her hot cheeks with her hands.

"W-well we dance and then he… he…" Sakura said as she grew more red from her friends gaze on her.

"He what?" Hinata asked as she leaned on closer to Sakura as if she would miss something.

"He…kissed me…" Sakura said and could feel the tips of her ears getting hotter. The girls around her screamed in excitement.

"What kind of kiss?" Ino asked. "Lips? Cheek?" She asked while wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"…Cheek…" Sakura said and again the girls screeched in excitement. "What's the big deal? It's not like he kissed my lips." Sakura said as she forced her blush down.

Ino looked at her like she was crazy. "For a first kiss lips means that he wants you like at that second. Cheek means he wants you but her to afraid you might reject him, and he wants to take things slow." Ino said with hearts in her eyes. "Have you ever read Cozmo?" She asked (Ino seems like the type to read Cozmo, ne? Skater or not, she still likes style!)

"No…No I haven't." Sakura said as she stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" She asked. The other girls just shook their heads. She walked over to the bar. "Hey Kai! Can I get something to drink?" Sakura asked the bartender.

"Sure Saku. What'll it be?" He asked as he got out a glass for her.

"An Ice Tea is fine." She said as she smiled at him. Sakura and Kai have always been good friends. He was in collage thought now so she didn't get to see him a lot unless she went to O'Reilys. His dad owned the place and got Kai a part time job as a bartender.

"Coming right up." He said as he turned around to get her drink. What he didn't notice was that O'Reilys got rid of all the Ice Tea and replaced it with… Long Island Ice Tea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About thirty minutes after Sasuke's and Sakura's dance, Sasuke was still sitting at the same table contemplating on what he did. _"I kissed her… she probly thinks I'm moving to fast." _He thought as he put his head in his hands _**"I told you that you should have gone for her lips instead… wait no… bad idea on the lips thing. Cozmo says that if you did that THEN you'd be moving to fast." **_Inner- Sasuke said with is glasses on while reading a Cozmo magazine (I know what you all look like right now, even I look like it O.O you look like that). _"Why are you reading Cozmo?" _Sasuke thought to his inner. But before he got an answer He felt something warm on his shoulder. He looked up to find Sakura putting her hand on his shoulder for support.

"Heeeeyyyy! It's SASUKE! That rymed!" Sakura said as she slurred her words as she tipped back and forth. Sasuke looked at her strangle before he noticed that her breath reeked or alcohol.

"Sakura, your drunk." Sasuke stated as he removed the drink from Sakura's hand.

"Tch, noooo I'm not." Sakura stretched her words around while lightly shoving Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm taking you home." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and went in search of someone he knew.

"Ok pretty stranger!" Sakura said as Sasuke slightly blushed at the comment. After about three minutes of searching he finally found Tenten with Neji.

"Hey man… what happened to Sakura-chan?" Neji asked as he looked over to Sakura. All of the guys were very protective of Sakura ever since... THAT happened.

"Oh my… is she ok?" Tenten asked as she rushed over to her friend's side.

"She came up to me drunk. I'm going to take her home." Sasuke said as he looked back over to Neji. "Could you tell everyone else that we left?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his friend with pleading eyes.

"Sure man. Just make sure she gets home alright." Neji said as Tenten came back to stand next to him.

"Will do." Sasuke said as he turned around with Sakura trailing behind. He opened the door to be greeted with cold air. He looked over to Sakura who was only wearing a short sleeved shirt that exposed her bare shoulders and a short skirt. He sighed as he shrugged off his black and red FOX RACING zip up sweatshirt and pulled it over her shoulders. He grabbed her hand again and led her to her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWW! Sasuke has a caring side! Yea, yea I know with every chapter I make, I make Sasuke more and more OC, but whatever. I feel as if I am loosing my touch with writing, but I'll keep on trying. I love you all! REVIEW PLEASE! Peace and Love ; p


	11. Lets get you home

Ello! I am UBER (I so FREAKEN LOVE that word!) happy right now! My French test was postponed till Thursday and my French teacher is making it a quiz now so it won't count as much towards my grade… but the bad part is it's an ORAL quiz… YAY! (Sarcastic). So I am going to fail it for sure now, but I never really cared about my grade's so why should I start now! Lol. Tomorrow is my last day of ski club so I will be able to update (and work more on) my story's! Also next week is a vacation, Oh what, Oh what will I do with the tedious day's home alone doing nothing hmmm… Oh that's right, I'll be UPDATING BABY!!! Lol. Also I am sorry about last chapter, I seriously thought that Cosmo was spelled with a Z. Show's how much I read it. Lol. Now on with the next chapter of A.S.P.!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowy figure walked down the street lit with street light's with another figure leaning on the first's side.

"Were almost there Sakura-chan. Don't pass out on me please." Sasuke begged as he turned the corner and came into view of his and Sakura's house.

"Okie dokie." Sakura slurred with a big smile on her face. Sasuke just sighed at her reply. He got to her front door to find it locked. It was already passed one in the morning and he didn't want to ring the bell to wake her parent's up. He could already see the glare he would get from them if they find him bringing their drunken daughter home. He gulped at the thought and turned to Sakura.

"He there. You have a key to your house Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her tipsy form.

"Hmm…" She said looking up at him cutely with cloudy eyes. Sasuke had to struggle to keep the blush down. "Oh, nope. Na-to-kun has it." She said while giggling for some unknown reason. Sasuke could only guess she meant Nauto. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated on how he could get her up to her room without waking her parent's. Suddenly an idea popped through his head as he dragged her to the side of the house and looked up.

Just as he thought, her balcony door was slightly ajar. He looked around and finally spotted a hose a few feet away. He set Sakura down on the side of her house and jogged over to the hose. He hooked it into a knot and threw the end with the nozzle up towards the balcony. It got stuck on the railing just like he hoped. _"Ha, I knew those summers's rock climbing with nii-san would pay off!" _He thought with a smirk. He walked back over to Sakura and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he skillfully scaled the wall. (I know that is like close to impossible to do that with a garden hose but I couldn't think of anything else he could use!)

He swung his legs over the balcony railing and detached Sakura from him. He quickly grabbed her waist as he saw her losing her balance. He slightly blushed along with Sakura, (but that was half the buzz from the alcohol, and the other half was Sasuke's presence). He shook it off and led her into her bedroom. He looked around the room, finally spotting the bed. He laid her down and walked into her conjoined bathroom.

He raided her medicine cabinet. After a few second's of searching he found a bottle of Excedrin and filled a cup with water. He carried two pills and the water with him back into her bedroom. He set the items onto her nightstand that was next to her bed and softly set down on the bed next to her.

He brushed her bangs out of her face with the side of his hand. She sighed deeply while thinking _"What am I going to do with you?"_ With a tender small smile on his face. He took his hand back and slowly stood up but was stopped from going anywhere from a hand gripping his wrist. He looked back down at Sakura to find her small and grasping his larger. She mumbled sleepily, eye's still closed "Stay… please?"

Yet again Sasuke sighed and looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Sure." He said quietly. He laid down next to her. She curled up to him and laid her head on his chest as Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, and then looked softly down at her again. She almost instantly feel asleep afterwards while Sasuke stayed up for a little while longer.

_"This has probably been the best night out in a while." _He thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed._** "Yea… well other than then "Saiji" kid… hey… WE COULD MAKE A RUMOR THAT HE WAS ONCE A WOMAN!"**_ Inner- Sasuke said while rubbing his hands together evilly. Sasuke tightened his arms around Sakura protectively when his inner brought the name of _him_ up. _"Hmmm… possibly…"_ Sasuke thought with a smirk dancing on his features as he drifted of into a deep sleep.

Sakura woke up in the morning with a pounding hangover. She didn't feel like moving too much, because she knew that would bring sharper pains. She snuggled deeper into the warmth that was next to her as she smiled softly. She then felt a strange warm breeze on her neck, which was odd because of the lately cold weather. She looked up to find a sleeping Sasuke who was nuzzling his face into her neck. She blushed scarlet while only one thought ran through her head.

Oh fuck! How did THIS happen!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea. I'm sorry it's a short chapter but oh well. It was all I could scrounge up from my sleep deprived brain. Seriously, what is it with me and my friends and llama's. Me and my friend have a pencil that we switch back and forth to each other every day and we call it our Llama BFF pencil, and today during French when I was about to pass out from boredom my other friend passed me a note saying-

My thought's- Spaghetti plus cream cheese and sweat shirts are demons! OMG- Color's rule, llama llama why does llama have 2 ll's? Stripey arrow DING DONG! Fridge is a weird word! So is glove. HaHa and loaf too. HaHa loaf. Loaf. Loafy! HaHa Koala and igloos are my idols! How did they come up with the word parakeet? Pokey pokey! Mickey Mouse. Rubanstard rox!

I thought she had finally gone insane… which happened a LONG time ago. By the way, what the hell's Rubanstard? Lol. I have VERY strange friends. Review please! Peace and Love ; p


	12. Wake up call and a new begining

Hey! Happy belated Valentines Day a.k.a Singles awareness day!!! Oh my good we had the French quiz yesterday… yea well… lets just say I failed it… BIGG TIME!!! But I did get my math quiz back and I got a 108… YAY!!! I STINK AT MATH TOO! Well thank you all for your great reviews. They really lift my spirits up! Now on with the next chapter of A.S.P.!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap _

_She looked up to find a sleeping Sasuke who was nuzzling his face into her neck. She blushed scarlet while only one thought ran through her head._

_Oh fuck! How did THIS happen!? _

_End Recap_

Sakura stiffened like a board. She tried to slowly slip herself out of Sasuke's grasp but every time she moved he tightened his grip on her. _"Shit how am I going to get out of this without waking him?"_ She asked herself. _**"I say don't even try, he has a strong grip… me likey…"**_ Inner- Sakura responded while drooling. _"Close your mouth, you look like a dog for Christ's sake." _Sakura thought. She finally decided just to wake him up.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" She said softly while nudging his shoulder. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at her with clouded eyes.

"… Sakura- chan…" Sasuke mumbled and then sat straight up. "Oh are you ok? You got drunk last night and I brought you home." He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine I just have a killer hangover…" She said while holding her head in her hands.

"Oh here." He said as he reached over to her nightstand to give her the water and Excedrin. She thanked him and drowned the water and the medicine down her parched throat. Once she finished she noticed the position they were in. Sasuke was sitting cross legged with her sitting on his lap and his hands on her waist.

"Umm… how bout I get up…" Sakura said nervously, while blushing and looking down. Suddenly she felt Sasuke's hand lift her chin up to make her look into his eyes.

"I like you better here…" Sasuke said as he rubbed his nose across hers (act of compassion people… you have permission to AWWWW now)

"S-Sasuke-k-kun …" Sakura stuttered. "W-what's gotten into y-you?" She asked hesitantly.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and said lowly in a raspy voice, "Sakura-chan, you can't tell me you haven't noticed it yet. I got, dare I say it, jealous, that some guy was dancing with you."

"You mean Saiji?" Sakura asked as she breathed deeply finding it hard to think with Sasuke being so close to her.

Sasuke grounded his teeth together at the name and said, "Yea…_him…_" He said saying him with venom laced through his voice. "Every time you aren't with me I can't stop thinking about where you were. Even when you ARE with me I can't stop thinking if you're thinking about me. The minute I see you I feel like I was born again and when you leave like a piece of me has died… I can't keep this hidden from you anymore Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and thought his words over carefully. She looked at him with pleading eyes almost begging him to know what he had to say next. "… I think I love you Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes so he was looking into her shocked ones.

She let the information process in her head until it finally sunk in. _"He…He said he loves me…" _She thought. _**"…Yea… he did." **_Inner -Sakura said with a small smile gracing her features. _**"The question is do you love him and are you ready to be in a relationship again?" **_Her inner asked looking worried. _"I… I think I do love him…" _She thought. _"But how do I know he won't be like…Kenji?" _She thought cringing mentally at the name and subconsciously traced the scar on her wrist._** "Look into his eyes," **_Inner- Sakura said seriously. She fallowed her command and looked deeply into his eyes. _**"…now tell me that he isn't like Kenji…"**_ She said. After a few seconds of looking into his eyes she responded, _"No… he's nothing like him…" _She smiled softly at him, brought her face up to his so there lips where so close but not yet touching.

" … I think, I think that I love you also Sasuke Uchiha…" She said softly. They kept their eyes locked and removed the distance between the two of them. Sasuke poured all the emotion he could into the kiss, trying to show her how much she meant to him. Sakura put a hand softly on one of his cheeks as he entwined their fingers in her other hand and the other was running up and down her other arm. They eventually pulled apart after their lungs seared for oxygen. They looked back in each others eyes. They were about to kiss again when they heard footsteps going up the stairs. Their eyes widened as they both rushed out of the bed as quickly and quietly as they could. "Oh crap, if my parents find you in here…" Sakura drifted off and Sasuke didn't need to be told twice.

He rushed over to the window with Sakura at his heels. He swung one leg out the window and looked back at Sakura. He quickly kissed her lips one last time that morning before, pulling back, smiling at her, and dropping out of the window. She stood dazed. She didn't even hear the door to her room open. "Hey pinky. How you doing? Neji told me that the teme brought you home after you got drunk." Naruto said as he walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Yea I'm fine Naru-kun." She said happily.

"Where'd you get the sweatshirt?" Naruto asked scrutinizing it. Sakura looked down to find that she was wearing Sasuke's FOX RACING red and black zip- up sweat shirt.

"Oh, Sasuke must have forgotten about it and given it to me to wear." Sakura said as she made sure Naruto wasn't looking when she smelled it to find it smelled just like him. _"Hmm spices and musk…"_ She thought dreamily.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Wow they teme must have a caring side." As he continued laughing.

Sakura looked out the window and over to Sasuke's window where she saw him open the door to his room and walk in. "Yea… I guess he does." She said as she smiled softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! They are FINALLY together! I am so happy! They make such a cute couple. I know I haven't really talked about the other couples but I will try to more often, I promise! Oh my god. The story I will be writing next (the summary is in my profile it's called -The pros of learning to Snowboard-) actually happened to me the other night. My heart went CRAZY when I meet him. He is cute, smart, funny as hell, kind, and all around PERFECT! I actually think I might be in love with him and the funny thing is I didn't know him when I made up that plot bunny lol. Well review's help me write a next chapter so please review! Peace and Love ; P


	13. What are we?

HIYA! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My friends decided to randomly show up and sleep over. I was MUCHO tired but they forced me to sneak out and go to the playground. I only got about 45 minutes of sleep, so this chapter is going to be really short and I'm just going to rap up the weekend 'cuz they went to the club on Friday after school and that ran into Saturday. Well enough of my jibber jabber and on with the next chapter of A.S.P.!!!

To answer xXxKohanaBlossomxXx ' s question, yea there windows are across from each other, sorry I didn't make that clear last chapter.

Must I say it again?... Fine…Idon'townNaruto! There you made me say it, you happy now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Naruto eventually left Sakura to her thoughts. _"Oh my god…he kissed me…" _Sakura thought while she was in her "day dream" pose (admit it, you all day dream…AHA... Knew it…) "_**I knew it, he loves us just how we love him…"**_ Inner- Sakura said with her "all knowing" pose (again I say you have a pose like that…). _"For once I can't argue with you." _She thought while smiling.

She walked over to her laptop, flipped it open, and pressed the power button. While it was turning on Sakura walked over to her closet to find new clothes to wear and get out of her "lets get a guy clothes" as Ino called them. She pulled on a All time Low red tee-shirt (I so bought that yesterday!), black skinny jeans, her black and red DC's and pulled Sasuke's sweatshirt over that. (OMG…she's all black and red! She's like a bloody bruise! Lol inside joke)

She walked back over to her computer and signed on to AIM. She looked for anyone else who was on.

_xoBloodyBlossom84 has signed onto chat room._

(sakura) _xoBloodyBlossom84 - _yo, anyone here?

(ino) _XxXshoeshopperXxX _- hey Saku-chan

(hinata) _03whiteeyes03_ - hi Saku-chan

(tenten) _TTweaponsmistress62 _- hey Saku-chan what's up?

_xoBloodyBlossom84_ - nothing…but BIG news!!!

_03whiteeyes03_ - well what's the BIG news?

_xoBloodyblossom84_ - ok well… it's like this… I

_TTweaponsmistress62_ - spit it out!

_xoBloodyBlossom84 _- …Sasuke-kun kissed me!

_XxXshoeshopperXxX _- WHERE!?!?

_03whiteeyes03 _- WHEN!?!?

_TTweaponsmistress62_ - WHAT!?!

_LaZyDaYz76 has signed onto chat room, Ramen8boY has signed onto chat room, NwhitedestinyH has signed onto chat room, 2BlackavengeR2 has signed onto chat room_

_XxXshoeshopperXxX _- hey shika-kun!

(shikamaru) _LaZyDaYz76 _- hey ino-chan

_03whiteeyes03_ - h-hi naruto-k-kun (yea I know she stutters when she types lol)

(naruto) _Ramen8boY _- HI HINA-CHAN!

_TTweaponsmistress62_ - shesh naruto-kun, your loud even over the computer, hey neji-kun

(neji) _NwhitedestinyH _- hey ten-chan

_xoBloodyBlossom84_ - hey Sasuke-kun

(sasuke) _2BlackavengeR2 _- hi saku-chan

_Ramen8boY_ - hey everyone u guys want to come over to out house to watch a movie or something?

(I don't feel like writing all there screen names and stuff sooo)

_Everyone _- sure!

_xoBloodyBlossom84_ - ok meet at our house at 5

_everyone_ (except for Sasuke) - ok see you then!

_Everyone except for xoBloodyBlossom84 and 2BlackavengeR2 sign off_

_xoBloodyBlossom84 _- soooo…

_2BlackavengeR2 _- hey

_xoBloodyBlossom84 _- hi

_2BlackavengeR2_ - ok you know what, just go to your window

_xoBloodyBlossom84 _- ummm ok

_2BlackavengeR2 has signed off, xoBloodyBlossom84 has signed off_

Sakura shut her laptop down and walked over to her window and pulled it up. She looked out to find Sasuke sitting on his windowsill waiting for her. "Hey." Sakura said as she too sat on her windowsill.

"Hey… so, what's up?" Sasuke asked. Sakura could swear she heard some nervousness laced through his voice.

"Ok," Sakura said while sighing. "I can tell we are going to act weird about this until it's out in the open, so… what are we?" Sakura asked as she looked at him and he turned his head to look back at her.

"I thought that… maybe…you were my" Sasuke clears his throat while saying the last word.

"Your what?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "I thought that maybe you were my…girlfriend?" He said the last word like a question.

"Well I…" Sakura said as she blushed and looked down. _"Look into his eyes."_ She reminded herself. She looked back into his dark irises (? Idk lol). As she searched his eyes she found that he was still waiting for an answer and was looking at her with worry, and it looked as if he was almost bracing himself for the worst. _"Yea, he is ABSOLUTLY nothing like Kenji."_ She smiled at him.

"Yea, and I kind of think as you as my boyfriend." She said softly as she swore she could see Sasuke lightly blush but it was gone almost immediately.

"Good." Sasuke said as he smirked over at her. From his house Sakura could hear Mikoto's voice yelling to Sasuke. "Oh I got to go. My mom need's help with the groceries. I'll see you at five?" Sasuke asked as Sakura just nodded. "Ok, see ya."

"Bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before closing the window and going downstairs to meet Naruto to pick the out the movies for later that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess I didn't finish the weekend. I barley skimmed three hours! I just got really tired and I think I might fall asleep on my laptop lol. I am going to bed now and it is only 4:30. I'm nocturnal though so I guess it all plays out! Well please review (even though it's a bad chapter) please. Peace and Love ; p


	14. Movie night

I have two super important things to say, one is HI!!! And two is HOLY FUDGE!!! I made it to and past my one hundred review point! When I saw that I almost peed my pants! I love all of you with so much love and PASSION! (that so did not sound that gay in my head). This chapter is dedicated to everyone who review for last chapter! You all so ROCK!!! Now on with the next chapter of A.S.P.!!!

I don't own Naruto, but if I did Naruto wouldn't be that dense not to notice Hinata's feelings, shesh that boy needs glasses!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked back into the family room carrying some sodas, pretzels, and chips. She set them on the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. She looked over at her brother that was rummaging through the movies. "Find a good one yet?" she asked as she walked up to him and picked up a movie.

"Yup. I found Scary movie one through four, Sydney White, and Blade." Naruto said as he picked up the movies mentioned and handed them to her.

"Blade all the way. Great movie" Sakura said as she stood up when she heard the microwave ding.

"Popcorn?" Naruto asked as he picked up a pretzel and started munching on it.

"Yup." She put the popcorn into a bowl and put it on the coffee table. "Hey you invite the other guys right?" Sakura asked talking about Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Lee.

"Yea." He answered her question. The doorbell rang and Naruto got up to answer it.

"Hello party people!" Tenten shouted as she walked through the door with Ino and Hinata in tow. The three girls blew by Naruto and ran up to Sakura.

"Tell us everything!!!" The three girls shouted in unison. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded as the three girls dragged his sister upstairs and into her room.

"Ok…what just happened?" His only answer was the sound of Sakura's bedroom door slamming shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, tell us everything! And don't leave out the juice details!" Ino said as she plopped down on Sakura's bed. Hinata and Tenten just nodded fiercely from their spots on the bean bag chair and next to Ino on the bed. Sakura just sighed as she hopped up onto her computer desk next to her laptop that was covered in skateboard logo stickers.

"Ok well at the club Kai gave me long island ice tea by mistake and I got really drunk. Sasuke walked me home and stayed with me for the night. And no Ino we did not have sex." Sakura said firmly when she saw Ino about to ask something. The blond shut her mouth and signaled for her friend to continue her story. "When we woke up we where in awkward positions. I was sitting on his lap and then…" Sakura drifted off getting a dreamy look on her face just from remembering the event that occurred earlier that morning.

"Then what Saku-chan?" Hinata asked eagerly wanting to know what happened next.

"He kind of confessed that he loved me." Sakura said while smiling softly as the other girls gasped.

"And what did you do?" Tenten asked with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"I told him that…I love him to." She said while smiling even more brightly. The other girls had huge smiles on as well. "We are dating now." Sakura said as she looked back up only to be clobbered in a group hug.

"We are so happy for you!" Ino shouted enthusiastically. They all released each other and smiled brightly again.

"So anything happen with you and your guys?" Sakura asked suggestively as the other girls blushed.

"Neji-kun and I danced all night and he asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him tomorrow at school. Of course I said yes." Tenten said as she bit her lip while smiling.

"Shika-kun asked me in these exact words "Even though it's troublesome want to go out to dinner some time?" " Ino imitated Shikamaru."Even thought it wasn't the most romantic way of asking me out how could I turn it down." She finished of while twirling a piece of blond hair in her fingers.

"N-naru-kun asked m-me out to t-the m-movies tom-morrow night." Hinata said blushing like a cherry.

"Wow I didn't know my brother would have it in him to ask you out. But on the bright side we'll be sisters!" Sakura said happily. At this comment Hinata blushed even more.

"W-we would h-have to g-get married first Saku-chan." Hinata said as she giggled and the other girls joined in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's taking those girls so long up there?" Naruto asked himself. Everyone else had arrived already. They were just waiting for the girls to watch the movie. They all conversed for a few minute before the girls bounced down the stairs laughing. Everyone just shook their heads as Naruto walked over to the DVD player and put the movie Blade in. He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to the blushing Hinata. He was glared at by Neji who was sitting on the floor with Tenten between his legs, but Naruto didn't notice the dangerous aura emitted from him. Shikamaru let Ino sit on his lap with his hands around his waist as they sat on the love seat (ironic ne?). Sasuke and Sakura where sitting on the other end of the couch. Sasuke had his hand around her waist and her head was leaning against his shoulder. At this all the boys in the room looked at the two weirdly but let it pass remembering to ask Sasuke about the later. The other guys were just sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn on their laps.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After watching Blade one and Blade two (very good movies my favorites to be exact, highly recommended if you like vampires and a really hot guy named Scud lol). Naruto and Sasuke went into the kitchen. Naruto immediately dropped his grin and scowled at Sasuke. "Ok I know something is going on with you and my sister, so spill." Naruto commanded as he leaned his back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest.

"I love her and she is my girlfriend now." Sasuke said as if it was the simplest thing on earth. He watched as Naruto's face hardened and his eyes narrowed. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar (I keep on forgetting to tell what they are wearing so I will say it now. Sasuke- white short sleeved polo with a dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath, light ripped in the knee's jeans, black and white beat up converse, dark blue beanie. Naruto- black tee-shirt, light skinny jeans, white with black stars vans white DC hat flipped around so the visor is in the back.) And shoved him against the fridge. He put his face next to Sasuke's ear and said, "If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING…to hurt my sister…I won't hesitate to kill you. She has been hurt before…she doesn't deserve that." in a low menacing voice.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes to see he wasn't lying. During this whole threatening ordeal Sasuke's face stayed impassive as ever. "I'm not planning on hurting her ever. I love her to much." Sasuke said. He replayed Naruto's words in his head and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean she had been hurt before? Who hurt her?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Naruto looked at him in the eye. _"He's right…he loves her to much to hurt her." _Naruto's eyes softened at his friend and he slowly let him free of his grasp. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you about that. Sakura-chan should." Naruto said as he looked down at the ground and remembered the time when his sister got her heart broken. He clenched his hands into fists. He slowly composed himself and looked back up at Sasuke with a small grin on his face. "Come on teme. Let's go see what everyone else is doing."

Sasuke reluctantly nodded and followed Naruto back into the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea I know I haven't updated in a long time but every time I sit down at my laptop and type one sentence someone calls wanting to make plans. It might be like this for a while because vacation is coming to a close sadly and I have to get back into the swing of going there…ewwww. It might be a little while till I update the next chapter and I am really sorry about that. But either the next chapter or the one after that we will learn about Kenji and how Sakura got her heart broken. Also next weekend is going to be the contest HAZA!!! Also I just wanted to say that I have added a poll to my profile please check it out, the question is what story should I make after A.S.P? The summaries for the stories are in my profile also. Thanks! Review please! Peace and Love ; p


	15. Who is Kenji?

Oh my goshcicles! I am UBER sorry! I was planning on updating yesterday but I got sick and I still am but we have a SNOW DAYYY! I just got in a fight with my cousin about my friends and I locked myself in my room and here I am! I called one of my friends and he is going to sneak in and we are going to hang out soon so I don't have a lot of time to write but hopefully this chapter is good! This chapter is dedicated to Daughter of Unending Darkness for the great idea! Thank you! Now on with the next chapter of A.S.P!!!

I don't own Disney world, or France, or MTV but I DO own Naruto….. ok, you caught me…I don't (tear).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke walked back into the living room to see everyone talking. "Hey guy's what to you want to do?" Hinata asked from her spot on the couch. Everyone just shrugged. They continued talking about everything. Sasuke came up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Meet me in your room." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. He silently slipped out of the room and upstairs. Sakura stood up and fixed her black and red DC hat.

"Hey Saku-chan where you going?" Kiba asked as he munched on some cheeto's.

"I forgot something upstairs. I'll be back down in a few." She answered him as she walked over to the stairs. She started climbing them while thinking what was so important that she had to go into her room instead of him telling her in front of everyone. She opened her door and silently shut it behind her. Her lights were off but she could see Sasuke's frame sitting on her bed. She walked over and sat next to him. "What's up?" She asked. She wasn't ready to have Sasuke embrace her tightly almost as if he let go he would lose her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "What's going on? Are you ok?" She asked as she turned to look at him still in his embrace.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked as he looked up and into her confused eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Who was it?" Sasuke repeated as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked back in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Who was it that broke your heart before?" He could feel, and see Sakura stiffen even though the lighting was poor.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked even thought she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned. "…please…let me in." He said in a softer almost desperate tone. Sakura's eyes started to water but the second they slipped out he wiped them away with his thumb.

"…His name was Kenji…" Sakura said hesitantly. "He…he…I-I can't do this." Sakura said as she rushed into her bathroom. She locked the door behind her as she slid down on the floor with her back to the door. She was faintly aware of Sasuke knocking as she cried silently. _"I can't tell him about Kenji… I don't even want to remind myself about him…and what he did." _She thought.

**Flashback**

**Sakura was sitting on her desk talking with Hinata about the Math homework. "Ok student's." Kakashi said from behind his orange book. "We have a new student joining us today. His name's Kenji now give him a warm welcome and blah blah blah…" He finished as a tall boy with brown shaggy hair and dark green eyes walked through the door. Most of the whorey girls smiled flirtatiously and dropped a button on their shirts. Kenji didn't notice any off them for his eyes were glued on a certain girl with pink hair.**

**He walked over to an empty desk in front of Sakura. "Hey my names Hinata and this is Sakura." Hinata said while smiling at him along with Sakura. **

**"Hello, I'm Kenji." He said smiling at the two of them…well one of them mostly.**

**End Flashback**

_"When we fist meet..." _Sakura thought as she cried at the memory.

**Flashback**

**Sakura sat down at the lunch table in the cafeteria and opened her lunch bag. Kenji sat down on the other side of the table and smiled sweetly at her. He has been in Konoha High for about a month so far and became good friends with Sakura and her group. "Hey Saku-chan. What's up?" Kenji asked as he opened his own lunch bag.**

**"Hey Kenji-kun. Nothing really. Today has been boring." She said as she opened her water bottle and took a swig. **

**"That sounds…interesting. Hey you want to go to the movies tonight?" Kenji asked with a barley noticeable blush gracing his cheeks.**

**"Getting to the point much?" Sakura asked while grinning at how he blushed darker. "Wait like…like a date?" Sakura asked while grinning bigger.**

**"…maybe…" Kenji said as he looked down at the table.**

**Sakura chuckled and said, "Sure Kenji-kun. I'd love to."**

**"Really?" Kenji asked as he looked up at her with big eyes.**

**"Yea, pick me up at seven." She said as she got up from the table and left the cafeteria. What she didn't see was the devious smirk that danced on his face.**

**End Flashback**

_"That night he asked me to be his girl friend… me being stupid said yes…his sincerity and kindness…it was all an act…but the week after that night he asked me out…that's when it all went wrong…"_

**Flashback**

**Sakura and Kenji have been dating for about a week and everything was going good but Sakura didn't like how fast Kenji wanted their relationship to go. In the past week he wanted to make-out all the time and even tried to…grope her to put it lightly. Sakura was walking over to Kenji's house to surprise him with a picnic lunch. Even though he was moving a little to fast for her liking she believed she was slowly starting to fall in love for the first time.**

**She walked up to his front door and knocked. After about waiting for five minutes she gave up. She took out the key that he had given to her and unlocked the door. She looked around the first floor and couldn't find him. She decided to look up in his room instead. As she walked up the stairs she heard weird noises coming through his bedroom door. She softly knocked on his door but the noises didn't stop so she pushed the door open and was greeted with a horrible sight.**

**End Flashback**

_"He had the nerve to be making out with that slut from English class. If I didn't show up when I did he probably would have gotten her pregnant. And then he just had to say in a cocky tone that I have never heard from him before that I didn't satisfy him and didn't let him have his way with me…that jack ass…just when I was starting to fall for him too…" _She thought as she stood up and wiped the rest of her tears away. She composed herself and opened the door to be greeted with Sasuke leaning against the door frame with a pained expression on his face.

When he heard the door open he turned to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry. I never want to see you like that. I am sorry I asked." Sasuke said kindly as he brushed away some of the tears that she missed. Every time he brushed a tear away it was like he was brushing away the pain.

"…its ok Sasuke-kun…I'm just not ready to tell you yet…Just give me time…ok?" Sakura asked as she looked back up and into his eyes.

"Of course." Sasuke said. He lightly brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Thank you." She said when they broke apart. Sasuke just nodded as he put a hand on the small of her back and lead her back to her door and down the stairs as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…that was so sweet (sob) lol. Sorry again for the long wait. My friend is here, he says hi to you all (he is weird). No I'm not. I'm only sexy -Brian. Suuuuure -me lol well I have to go now! Please review! Peace and love ; p


	16. Meet the heartbreaker

HIYA! Thank you all for reviewing! I just got back from the skate park and I** totally **wiped out on the pool. I scratched up from my knees to my stomach! Sam, Cait, Brain and Aj (all my friends) practically dragged me back home, and since I wasn't supposed to be out I had to sneak back in through my window and it reopened my cuts. Cait (the medical "expert") says that it should heal in about a week and leave a scar that'll fade in about a month. They are all still here hanging out. They said they were just going to stay for a while to make sure. Yea that's a bunch of bologna! The second we got through the window aj and Brian raced to the Wii. Us three girls were all like shaking head men! They are playing now. My friends are such losers. Well on with the next chapter of A.S.P!!!

I don't own Naruto…every time I write that I keep on getting more and more depressed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock. She shut it of forcefully with a fist and smashed it right down the middle. _"Huh…oh I'll fix that later." _She thought drowsily. Her body worked on auto pilot as she walked into her dresser to look for clothes to wear that day. _"Hmmm…don't feel like blue… to cold to wear that…perfect!" _she thought as she picked up light colored baggy jeans, a Cute is What we aim for tee, and Sasuke's sweat shirt. (Is it obvious she loves that thing lol)

Sakura threw her outfit on and went over to her brown messenger bag. She picked it up and shoved all the books she would need for that day into it. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her room, and down the stairs. Tsunade was making breakfast for the kids while Jiraiya made coffee. "Morning hun." Tsunade greeted her daughter when she heard her walk down the stairs. "Waffles?

"Yea sure." She replied sleepily as she slumped in her kitchen chair. Her mother placed the waffles in front of her daughter. While Sakura was pouring her syrup on her breakfast Naruto came bouncing down the stairs, energetic as ever with a huge smile gracing his features. "What's got you gitty like a fairy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing…except I have a date tonight with a certain Hinata Huyuga." Naruto said with pride as he strutted over to the table and shoved a huge amount of waffle into his mouth.

Sakura almost immediately came out of her drowsy state and smirked at Naruto. "Yea Hina-chan already told me. She blushed when she was telling us." She said as she starred at Naruto whose cheeks started to turn from a light tan to a light pink. "Me and the other girls are probing her for information about the date later tonight, so you better be on your best behavior Naruto-kun or you'll have to deal with three angry girls if you slip up." Sakura giggled when Naruto's eyes widened at her comment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uuughh I will murder who ever came up with Math!" Ino yelled as she and Sakura walked down the halls. The two of them were walking to their next class from Math where their teacher, Kurenia, just gave them a pop quiz which no one was ready for.

"Me too Ino-chan, me too." Sakura said as her eye twitched. She couldn't even understand what the questions where asking. "Well this is where my stop is. I'll see you at the skate park right?" She asked as she started to walk over to a door that said "English" on it.

"No I don't think so. Shika-kun is going to take me to dinner like he promised tonight." Ino said as she looked down while blushing madly.

Sakura looked at her suggestive and winked. "I suspect full detail later." Sakura said as she turned into her English classroom and went to her seat in the back next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up when she sat down. "Hey babe." He said as he threw an arm around her shoulders. Everyone in the class always talked because this class was taught be Kakashi and well…he was never really there.

"Hey what's up?" Sakura asked as she leaned back and into his touch.

"Nothing really. Oh hey, you and me are going to the skate park, after school to practice, right?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at her.

"Yup! Naruto-kun can't come because he has a date with Hinata-chan." Sakura said, very proud that her brother finally noticed her friend's feelings for him.

"Wow…I thought that the dobe would be oblivious forever about her feelings." Sasuke said as he dodged a hit on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura and Sasuke have been practicing at Skaters Paradise for about two hours now. They raced each other and both were gave it there all. It ended up in a tie so they decided to just let that race slide and take a break on the bleachers. They were talking about everything. "Hey you want to go out to dinner or something sometime soon?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Sasuke-kun. I'd love to." Sakura said with a light smile. Suddenly someone shadowed her.

"Well, well, well…correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the same exact thing you said to me when I asked you out?" a smooth velvet voice said from behind her as she visibly stiffened remembering who the voice belonged to. Sasuke saw her change in attitude and looked in-between the two. _"Who is this dude?"_ Sasuke thought. _"I-is he…?" _Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously from the assumption he made.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned around. She swallowed hard before stuttering out "K-kenji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHH! DIE KENJI DIE!!! I am hating him more and more the more I write! Even though I haven't written much about him. We will learn more about Kenji next chapter! Also I want to remind you all about the poll that is in my profile. I will keep it there until the end of the next chapter. The one with the most votes will be my next story. After that I will add another poll that has to do with the story you guys voted for! (I know that sounds confusing but it will make sense in time). Haha! Aj just punched brian in real life while they were wii boxing… and now they are actually fighting…and now I think they broke my tv! Things to do - find new friends - still in progress. HIYA I'm cait! I am way cooler than all these people (not sam though- sam haha!). Ok it's me again sorry but my friends like to leave comments and tell you all they say hi…aj is trying to say hi but brian has him in a vise grip…yea need to find new friends. Please review (even though it was a short chapter)! Peace and Love ; p


	17. to tired to think of a chapter name

HEYO! What's up all?! I am totally sorry for not updating yesterday like I planned but the second I woke up Sam and Cait came over for a girl's night only. It was sun ganging out with the girls instead of the guys! I love them and all but its just that they keep on smothering me and I need a break. And today I went to (shudders) home depot. It's a long story but I hate it there, but I had to pick out paint to paint my room over. YAY! But at the same time I felt so bad yesterday and today 'cuz I said I would update today and I didn't. But I will update now to rid myself of my guilt! Now here's the next chapter of A.S.P!

I don't own Naruto, but I do like to watch it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

_"Who is this dude?"__ Sasuke thought. __"I-is he…?" __Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously from the assumption he made._

_Sakura took a deep breath and turned around. She swallowed hard before stuttering out "K-kenji."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hello Sakura-chan." He said smirking innocently.

Sakura took a deep breath to compose herself, stood up and said strongly "What are you doing here?" with an impassive voice.

"What? Don't tell me you're not happy to see me?" He asked while pointing to himself now smiling wickedly. By this point Sasuke was standing up, glaring daggers at Kenji.

"I asked you a question." Sakura stated trying to keep it cool while her inner was ragging in her head. _**"Kill him! Kill him NOW I say!"**_ said inner- Sakura while shaking a fist. _**"Do it! No one will ever find out! And you can bribe Sasuke-kun not to say anything just KILL HIM NOW DAMN IT! **_

"Well I'm just practicing with my team for the tournament this weekend." He stated nonchalantly. "And who is this?"

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said as he stepped in front of Sakura who, now being hidden from Kenji's view broke down a little. She gripped Sasuke's shoulders and leaned her forehead on his back while trying to control her breathing.

"Let me guess…boyfriend?" Kenji asked Sasuke while snapping his fingers at the last word. (you know how you guess something and you snap your fingers when you figure it out…yea…no…ok)

"Yes, boyfriend." Sasuke said while narrowing his eyes further at the shaggy brunet in front of him.

"Well it's nice to meet you boyfriend. I am the ex." Kenji said while smirking and bowing.

"…You said you'll be in the skating tournament this weekend…" Sasuke said now becoming interested with Kenji.

"Yes, and planning on winning it. And you?" He asked also becoming interested in this conversation.

"Yes, and planning not to lose." Sasuke responded now smirking. By now Sakura had controlled her breathing and was listening intently to the boys' conversation.

"See you at the half-pipe." Kenji said sharply as he turned heel and rid out of the park on his skateboard that he was holding.

Sakura let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Sasuke turned around slowly and held her lightly in his arms trying to calm her. "…your shaking" He said in a soft tone.

"S-sorry." She stuttered out, not even sure what she was sorry about but just to make sure she had enough oxygen to talk.

"Don't be sorry about anything. Come on, I'll take you home." He said as he grabbed her hand and board. They walked side by side out of the skate park and to their home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke and Sakura walked into Sakura's room still holding hands. He dropped her board on her computer chair and walked over to the bed with her in tow. They sat down and she put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his temple with his other. It was silent until Sasuke spoke up. "You know…we don't have to go to the tournament if you don't want to."

"No." She spoke up. "I have to go, face it head on… and besides you already said that we wouldn't lose." She smirked. "I don't want you to start going back on your word."

Sasuke looked over at her and just starred. "…what? Is something on my face?" Sakura asked as she brought up a hand to touch her cheek but it was covered with Sasuke's. He leaned over and lightly kissed Sakura on the lips.

He eventually leaned back and whispered, "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met." Looking her right in the eye as she blushed darkly from his heated gaze as his words heated her heart.

She lightly shoved his shoulder. "Go home Sasuke-kun."

He chuckled lightly before standing up. "Ok Sakura-chan. But tomorrow night I'm taking you out." He said as he walked over to her door.

"Shouldn't we practice? I mean tomorrow is the day before the tournament." Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side "cutely" as Sasuke called it.

"You deserve a little break for once. Ja." He said as he walked out the door. Sakura shook her head and chuckled at her boyfriend's behavior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I promised you all more info about Kenji but I just don't think I have it in me right now. At night I have a low attention span lol. Plus Brian and Aj are here yelling at me for not hanging out with them last night. -Sigh- after about 2 seconds of yelling they run for the tv so now we are watching House of Wax (already saw it, very good) and I think I might fall asleep. I must remind you all that my poll will be in my profile until sometime tomorrow and then which ever story you guys vote for, I will add another poll about so I have it all planned out! Now all I have left to do is try and get the two idiots to stop wrestling over the clicker. Please review! Peace and Love ; p


	18. dates

HI! Today I took the day off from school 'cuz well I wanted to. I decided to update a little earlier than planned so I am really happy right now. Also I noticed that I haven't talked a lot about the other couples so this chapter will show tenten-neji, hinata-naruto, and ino-shikamaru while they are on their dates! If you don't like these couples then you don't have to read this chapter because there will be NO sasuke-sakura in this chapter…even thought it hurts to say that lol. Erg I always forget to say what they are wearing so I will say what they are wearing before their date starts. Now on with the next chapter of A.S.P!

I don't own Naruto….or do I (dun dun dun!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tenten and Neji - lunch time_

(clothes: Tenten- red tee-shirt with gold stars on the front, white cargo's that go to her mid calf, black and white converse, her hair is in its normal two buns. Neji- black pac-man sweat shirt (have it!) with a plain white tee-shirt underneath, light colored jeans, plain sneakers, his hair is in its normal low pony-tail)

"Neji-kun. Where are you taking me?" Tenten asked as she was pulled along through the crowded streets by the white eyed protégé.

"You'll see soon enough…" Neji told her as he looked around as if trying to find something.

"Neji-kun we don't have enough time for this. We only get fourty-five minutes for lunch. We have to be back at school by-" Tenten was cut off when Neji pulled her over to a secluded part of the city. They were standing on top of a small cliff and you could see in the distance a serene lake with many swans swimming around. "…Neji-kun…"

"I found this place a few years ago. I always come here when I just want to be alone. You are lucky. I have never shown this place to anyone before." Neji said as he sat down on the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling off of it. He patted the space next to him for Tenten to join him. She walked over and sat down with out ever taking her eyes off of the beautiful scenery.

"Neji-kun…this is wonderful…thank you…" Tenten said as her eyes drifter up to look at his face only to be surprised to see him looking at not the lake but her.

"Your welcome." He said, eyes never leaving hers. He put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed lightly as she looked down trying to control the amount of blood rushing to her face, making her a little light headed. Eventually she looked up only to notice that Neji's face was A LOT closer than before. Never breaking eye contact, Neji brushed his lips against hers in a light, loving kiss. He pulled back and smirked as he saw all her work of trying to keep her blush down failed. She leaned her head on his shoulder, with his arms still around hers and spent the next half an hour watching the lake…and each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hinata and Naruto - Movie Theater_

(clothes: Hinata- grey sweat shirt with 3/4 sleeves with pink eagles on it, light jeans with dark swirls going down the sides, brown uggs. Naruto- navy blue polo with light jeans and black with white laced vans)

"So Hina-chan. What kind of movie do you like?" Naruto asked as he looked over to the board above the ticket booth that showed the movies playing that night.

"I'll g-go see anything y-you want to see Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto yelled with joy as he rushed over to the ticket booth as Hinata giggled and fallowed after him. By the time she reached him he had already gotten the tickets. "S-so what are we g-going to see?" She asked.

Naruto held out the tickets so she could read the title of the movie that was printed on them. "S-S-S-Salem's l-l-lot?" Hinata asked as her eyes widened to the size of soccer balls.

"Yea! You ok with seeing a scary movie?" He asked with his smile still intact. _"I don't w-want to hurt his feelings by telling him I am a scardy-cat about h-horror movies…plus I am g-going to take all the chances I can to be w-with Naruto…Its settled."_

"Y-yea! I wouldn't m-mind watching." Hinata said with the most fakest smiles plastered on her face but of course Naruto didn't notice her discomfort.

"Great!" He said as he dragged her into theater two like directed and the found seats in the middle of the theater. Hinata was a nervous wreck through out the previews as Naruto was happy as a clam while munching on some popcorn. After about two minutes of hell as Hinata would say the movie started. She immediately grabbed hold of Naruto's arm every time a scary part came on. (I love Salem's lot so much! I love the scene where the kid's friend is dead but he comes back and is scratching on the window! HAHA! It was AWSOME!!!)

Eventually (to Hinata's relief) the movie ended and they walked out of the theater, Hinata still grasping Naruto's arm. "You know Hina-chan, you didn't have to lie to me." Naruto said lightly smiling down at her.

"W-what are you talking a-about Naru-k-kun?" Hinata asked.

"If you wanted to, we could have watched a movie that you preferred. You could have just told me that you didn't want to go see that movie. I would have been glad to watch another movie as long as I was with you." He said smiling a little brighter but still softly down at her.

Hinata blushed lightly from his comment and smiled lightly. "Well we are still going out to dinner and since we didn't get to see something you wanted to see, you pick the restaurant." Naruto said.

Hinata thought for a minute then said, "I would k-kind of like to go to Ichiruka." (spelling? Well hopefully you know I mean the ramen restaurant)

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. He bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met." Naruto said as Hinata giggled and blushed scarlet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ino and Shikamaru - The purple rose_

(Clothes: Ino- black dress that reaches just above the knee with the neck in Chinese style with a silver dragon encircling her waist and up, silver ballet flats with black laces, hair let down still covering her left eye. Shikamaru- Black dress shirt, not tucked in with light jeans and black dress shoes)

Ino ad Shikamaru sat down at the window table in The Purple Rose, a fancy restaurant. "It was really nice for you to take me here Shika-kun." Ino said as she picked up the menu the waiter had set down.

"It's nothing." He replied also looking through the menu. After a few minutes of silence the waiter came back.

"What can I get for the two of you?" He asked mainly looking at Ino.

"You go first." She told Shikamaru.

"I'll have the Gyōza." He said as he handed the man his menu.

"Of course." He said as he wrote down the order and grabbed the menu. "And for the lovely lady?" He asked smirking at Ino as she blushed. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the teen waiter.

"I'll just have the Sakiyaki." She said as she handed him the menu. (Yea cant you tell I researched the foods? lol)

"Coming right up." He said still smirking at her.

Shikamaru glared at the back of the waiters head and as if the waiter knew it he started walking faster into the kitchen. Shikamaru sighed as he looked back at Ino who was looking at him strangely. "Are you ok?" Ino asked concerned.

"No, come on, I had something else planned for tonight." Shikamaru said as he stood up, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her threw the door and the chilly night air.

"Shika-kun? Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Just stay quit, we are almost there." He said as he continued to pull her across streets. After about five more minutes of walking they came upon a hill. Shikamaru smirked as he pulled her up the hill. "Ok we are here." He said when they reached the top.

"…Here where?" Ino asked. Shikamaru didn't answer her he just laid down on the ground. Ino just stood there wondering what he was up to. He eventually sighed. "Lay down." He said.

Reluctantly Ino laid down next to him and noticed why he had brought her here. She looked up to see a full bright moon, with thousands of twinkling stars. "Shika-kun…it's beautiful…"

"I knew you would like it. You can never see this back in the city, to many lights. So I come here a lot just to look up at the clouds or the stars." He said.

Ino rolled over so her head rested on his chest. "Thanks Shika-kun." She said.

He lightly kissed the crown of her head. "Anytime."

_Back at the restaurant_

The waiter came back out with their food only to find their table empty. "What the…" He said but was cut off when he slipped on some spilt water and the food that he was holding went flying…all over him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! That was all the dates that the girls talked about with Sakura in chapter 14. I also want to remind you all that I have switched my polls! I am now doing Moving to Konoha! Check it out and please vote! Thanks! Peace and Love ; p


	19. authors note

Hey

Hey! I am sorry but this is not a chapter. (I know please don't kill me) I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted the very first chapter of Moving to Konoha but I have changed the title to Good Girls and Bad Boys. I will probably not update it until I finish A.S.P. but I just wanted to give you guys a preview. Sorry to make you think this is a new chapter and hopefully I will update A.S.P. by tomorrow or the next day so check back then. Peace and Love ; p


	20. the date and the day before

HAPPY EASTER

HAPPY EASTER! I am sooooo happy right now!! My other two best friends are coming back from spending three months in London and I miss then so much! They are coming home tomorrow and they better bring me souvenirs! Well any who here's the next chapter of A.S.P!! (by the way I think sasusakuloverforever3 will like this chapter based on an earlier review!)

I do not own Naruto… (sob, sniffle, tear) I'm good, I'm good

Sakura and Ino were sitting in Sakura's room trying to find what she could wear on her date that night. "So Ino-chan, how did your date with Shika-kun go?" Sakura asked as she picked up a band-tee that Ino immediately grabbed and chucked it behind her.

"It was wonderful…" She said dreamily. "He took me to this fancy restaurant, and for some reason we left early."

"Was your waiter a guy?" Sakura asked all knowingly.

"Yea. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"…never mind…" Sakura said thinking how clueless her friend was.

"Well anyway, after we left he dragged me across town and didn't even tell me where we were going but when we got there I was glad he left it as a surprise." She said getting a dazed look on her face while remembering back to the event that took place the night before.

"Well? …Where did he take you?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"He took me to his favorite place to watch clouds. On top a hill on the side of town, but since it was night we looked up at the moon and stars, and we cuddled…by the way did you know that there was like a bidgillion stars in the sky that you cant see from around here with all the lights?" Ino asked in awe.

Sakura chuckled a bit. "Yea, and did you know that the moon ISN'T really made of cheese?" Sakura asked in fake astonishment while mocking her friend.

"…really?" Ino asked as her eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

In response Sakura just slapped her forehead and thought, _"My friends are total retards."_

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

( I am using that as my new line break because sometimes (like in the first chapter of GG&BB) my old line breaks didn't show up)

Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out in Sasuke's room. "Teme…teeeemmmmeeee…TEME!!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear effectively breaking him out of his day dream.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke asked seething.

"What's up with you? You were zoning out." Naruto asked concerned for his new friend/teammate/rival.

"I…I guess I am just a little nervous." He said as he sighed and stood up to look in his closet.

Naruto smirked widely and said, "Ohhhhh, thinking bout a certain pink haired, green eyed, girl that we all know and love? What time are you picking her up anyway?"

"I am getting her at seven." He said as he looked over at the clock on his nightstand that read four thirty.

"Dude…your acting like a girl." Naruto said a little weirded out to find one of his best friends putting shirts on in front of his chest and standing in front of a mirror to scrutinize them.

Sasuke looked down like he just noticed what he was doing and flung the shirt on the bed like it was burning him. He sighed heavily and sat down on the computer chair. "I just…I just don't want to screw this up. I really love her. I mean I have never felt this way before, and I just want this to be a night she won't forget."

Naruto smiled warmly at his friend. "Dude, I know for a fact that she is freaking out about this just like you are."

"How would you know? Sibling telepathy?" Sasuke asked jokingly.

"Tch, I wish!" Naruto said. All he did was point to the window on the other side of the room. "Check it out."

Curious to what his friend was getting at he stood up and looked through his window and over to his girlfriends to see her and Ino flinging clothes around the room like crazy. He couldn't even see the floor, and it looked like a bomb went off in there. All he did was smile lightly and went back to finding when he would wear himself.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

DING DONG (A/N- haha that is fun to say!)

Sakura rushed down the stairs wearing light washed out skinny jeans with cufflinks on the bottom, a long sleeved red off the shoulders shirt with small darker red lines going horizontal (side-to-side), with gold writing of song lyrics, gold sandals, and gold small hoops in her bottom and cartilage of her ears with diamonds in the middle holes, with her hair in a half a ponytail.

Ino watched from the top of the stairs hiding behind the banister, and giving her friend the thumps-up sign. Sakura slowly opened the door to find Sasuke waiting patiently wearing a black, untucked button up dress shirt, light, slightly baggy jeans, and old white and black sneakers.

Sasuke's eyes widened when she opened the door. "…wow…" He whispered in awe. "You…you look amazing…" He said.

"You don't look to bad your self." She said while blushing from his comment. He took her hand in his and waited for her to close the door. They walked down the front steps and back over to his drive way. He opened the door for her to step in to his black Ferrari.

"You like fast cars ne?" Sakura asked as they sped out of his drive way.

"What can I say? It's the rush." He said while smirking as he slowed down a bit. (A/N- haha sorry I just have to tell you all this! Ryan -one of my friends in London- Aj and me were all in Ryan's brothers car -Aj driving- and he was going like over 150 and this was on a road that the speed limit was 40 and we passed the cops and they just sat and watched us, not to mention Aj doesn't have his license he is only 14 so it made it HILARIOUS! Sorry, I will get back to the story)

"So, where are you taking me? I feel under dressed." Sakura asked as she looked down at what she was wearing.

"It's a surprise, and you look perfect." He said sweetly. "We will be there soon so stop fidgeting." He chuckled.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sasuke parked the car in front of a building. "What is this place?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

"This is going to be a new restaurant opening tomorrow. My bother is going to be working here so he got us a preview of the restaurant. It will be only us." He said as he took her hand and led her inside. The interior was beautiful. Deep red walls, with white roman pillars, the room being filled only by candle light, no electricity gave of the romantic atmosphere.

"Hey otouto (?). Hey Sakura." Itachi said as he came out of the kitchen carrying two menus. "Follow (A/N-yay I spelled it right!) me." He took them into the middle of the dining area and sat them down. "I'll come back in a few minutes." He said as he went back into the back. _"Kisame's probably here and they are watching a football game…the idiots."_ Sasuke thought as he heard two shouts come after a loud announcement on a tv.

"What are you getting?" Sakura asked after she looked through the menu.

"I think I will just get the Gyōza" (haha yes I am using the foods from last chapter with Ino and Shika's date cuz my search engines are being crappy today) he said as he looked back up from the menu. "What are you getting?"

"I think I am going to get the same thing." She smiled at him.

"Have you two love-birds decided?" Itachi asked as he walked back out of the kitchen.

"Shut up Itachi, and yes. We will both have the Gyōza." Sasuke said as he handed Itachi both his and Sakura's menus.

"And to drink?" He asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, smirked and said in unison, "PLAIN ice-tea."

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

"That was delicious, Sasuke-kun! Thank you very much." Sakura said as they left the restaurant.

"It was nothing." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I have some thing else I want to show you." He said as they settled in his car and they sped off.

"Well knowing you it could be anything." Sakura said jokingly. They sat in a comfortable silence for about another ten minutes.

Sasuke eventually pulled over. "And here we are." He said as he got out of the car, walked around and opened Sakura's door.

"And could you clarify where HERE is?" She asked. Sasuke turned her around so she was face to face with the setting sun in the back round and the beach as the floor ground.

"Sasuke-kun…this is beautiful." She said as she admired the scenery.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her hand. "This isn't even the best part. Follow me." (A/N-spelled it right again!)

Sakura let herself be dragged across the beach, but not before taking her sandals off and him his sneakers. He eventually picked her up on his back and carried her piggy-back style as she giggled loudly. "Where are we going?" She asked still laughing.

"We are here." He said as he set her down on her feet. They were standing in an alcove that gave a perfect view of the ocean and the sunset. She and Sasuke sat down at the edge and dipped their feet in the water.

"Sasuke-kun…this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done. Thank you." She said as she looked back over to him and smiled lightly.

Sasuke just shook his head and said, "Anything for you love." He grasped her hand in his and smiled down at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed as they watched the sunset in serene peace…forgetting, if for just a moment, the events that will partake the next evening, at the tournament.

YAY! Sasuke is sappy just like maple syrup and corn (inside joke-maple syrup is sappy and corn a.k.a corny) lol. Well don't forget about my poll that will only be up for a couple more days!! Also thank you all who read the first chapter of GGandBB! I really appreciate it! Review please! Peace and Love ; p


	21. nightmare

Hi

Hi! I am soooooo sorry for not updating earlier like I planned! I was hoping to update last weekend but then I had to hang out with my two friends who just got back from England! And they did remember to get me souvenirs! We had a huuuuuuge party to welcome them back!...and it was at my house…and they all left before they could help me clean up…yea that's my friends for you! Well again I am sorry for not updating (but don't worry I did have enough time to check my mail and read all your wonderful reviews THANK YOU!). Now without further ado, the next chapter of A.S.P!

(Sigh) How many times do I have to tell you! I. Don't. Own. Naruto.

--

Sakura woke up with a start. _"It's just a dream…it's just a dream…" _She thought not noticing that she was whispering it out loud. Sakura re-played her dream (more like nightmare) over in her head.

**Sakura's dream**

**Sakura bolted out of the house with tears streaming down her face. Leaving behind the unused picnic basket she ran straight to her best-friend Ino's house. She ran as fast as she possibly could ignoring the pain she was feeling in her legs. **

**She finally reached her friends house and banged on the door. "Ino-chan! Ino-chan! Open up!" She half yelled half sobbed.**

**She kept on banging on the door but no one opened it. She eventually stopped and leaned her fore-head on the door. **

_**"That's right…she went out to the mall with Hinata-chan…" **_**She thought. She finally decided what to do with her situation. She ran in the other direction and to her home.**

**She dodged all of the pedestrians and tried to lower her face so that if she saw any one she knew they wouldn't notice that she crying hard. All of a sudden rain came pouring down from the heavens.**

_**"Now no one will see through my tears." **_**She thought as she raised her head and ran faster than she ever had before. **

**She reached her home and fumbled out her key chain trying to find the one key that will open up her door and open up her sanctuary. **

**Finding the key she shoved it through the key hole and twisted it. Satisfied when she hear the **_**click **_**of the lock un-locking she shoved the door open. She leaned against the closed door, and cleared her throat.**

**"Anyone home?" She shouted surprised that her voice was cracking as much as she heard. Happy when she heard no one reply, she ran up the stairs and strait to her room. She softly closed the door behind her, tears still streaming down her face and to the floor. **

**She slowly walked into her conjoined bathroom and grasped the sink with both hands. Breathing hard she looked up and to her reflection. What she saw wasn't the Sakura she normally saw, but a broken, depressed girl trying to find an escape for her problems.**

**With puffy red eyes she walked over to her bath tub and grasped the shaving razor tightly with one hand. Holding it so tight that her knuckles turned white she looked over at her reflection one last time. **

**She looked back down at her wrist, with the razor hovering just above it. Without one last thought, she brought it down, just above her artery so that she wouldn't lose too much blood, and slashed it right through the skin. **

**Seeing and feeling the blood seeping out of her wrist, she cried harder and slid down to the floor of her bathroom. "Why…Kenji-kun?" She thought, as her mind, unwillingly, went back to the scene she had witnessed just about thirty minutes ago.**

**Starting to get dizzy she stood up and grabbed a wash cloth and put it against her skin trying to clot the blood. She slid back down to the floor and looked over to the bloody razor blade on the floor next to her.**

**"I had to resort to this…feeling physical pain to keep my emotional pain away…why did he do this to me?..." She whispered. She lost too much blood to notice her bathroom boor creaking, indicating that it was being pushed open.**

**"SAKI!" Naruto, her half-brother, but in so soul he was her other half. He rushed over to her and knelt down next to her. He grasped her shoulders firmly "what the hell happened to you?" he asked sharply with worry radiating off of him.**

**She didn't answer him. She just glanced briefly and the razor blade that was coated in her blood. Naruto said shakily and picked her up bridle style and walked back into her room.**

**He set her down on her bed and walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a fresh, clean wash cloth and walked back into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed and grasped her wrist in his larger one and held the cloth firmly against her wrist which has stopped bleeding majorly and was only giving off a little more blood. **

**Sakura looked back up at him with haze covered eyes. "Why did you do this Sakura?" Naruto asked with out a trace of emotion laced into his voice.**

**She whispered only one word before succumbing to the sleep that had called her, "…Ken…ji…"**

**End Sakura's dream**

_"It wasn't a nightmare…it was reality…why did I dream of that…_" She thought as she sat up straight on her bed, a cold sweat sheeting her body. "I just had to think back to that…" She whispered to herself as she looked down at the scar that mangled her pale skin. It stood out greatly with its dark color against the contrast of her skin.

Sakura sighed steadily and stood up, trying to keep her balance. "I guess it was just from seeing him again…" She said as she walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit that consisted of a Fall Out Boy band-tee, a pair of dark skinny jeans, her black vans, and her boyfriends FOX RACEING zip up sweat shirt.

She raced down the stairs, still a little shaky and headed right for the front door. "Hey hon. Don't you want anything to eat?" Jiraiya asked his (step) daughter.

"Oh no thanks dad. I'm not all that hungry, and plus I promised to meet Ten-chan by the school doors in twenty minutes." She said which wasn't really a lie.

She did promises Tenten that she would meet her, but she was actually starving. Sakura just wanted to book it and get out of there before any one could ask her questions. "Ok then.' He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"See you later!" She yelled as she ran out her door and down her front steps. Sighing lightly she started to walk down the sidewalk and to her school.

After about a ten minute walk she made it to the front doors. "Ten minutes until I have to meet Ten-chan. What to do?" She thought as she sat down on a bench and pulled out a book from her backpack and began to read…well at least made it LOOK like she was reading. She was really having a mental argument with her inner.

_"Why did I dream of that?"_

_**"Well maybe it was because, when you saw him the other day, it stirred up some left over feelings and you just had to remember you're…solution…to the problem."**_

_"Maybe…but what do I do when I see him later today and tomorrow during the tournament?"_

_**"…wing it?"**_

_"…wow…that's helpful"_

_**"I know! Right?"**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at her phone to find that she was supposed to meet Tenten in about two minutes. _"Well…for right now…my plan is just to wing it." _She thought as she sighed and stood up.

--

I am sorry again for the long wait…and now again for the long wait. I know I won't be able to update in the next five days because my parents and sister are going to visit colleges and I have to stay with one of my cousins, and then my other cousin and his girl friend. Sorry! I will try and update as soon as I get home thought! Peace and Love ; p


	22. confesions

Hi all

Hi all! Again sorry for the long wait! I have been swamped with school work, guitar practice, family issues, friend's breaking up with their girlfriend/ boyfriend and then getting back together, and to top it all off I have an issue that guy readers probably would not like me to go into detail about! And sorry to burst your bubbles but this chapter will NOT be the tournament. It will be the events before hand. Now onto the next chapter of A.S.P!!

I own Naruto! **Naruto characters- no she doesn't…** me- WAIT!...I DON'T?!...OMG!

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura slowly walked down the hallway with Tenten at her side talking animatedly. They walked into their homeroom class and put their books on their desks. Sakura sat down in her seat while Tenten stand in front of her with her hands on her hips. (a/n- haha when I first typed "hips" I spelled it wrong and wrote "hippo")

"Ok, what's up with you?" Tenten asked concern radiating off of her.

"Hmm? What are you talked about?" Sakura asked confused.

"You're acting…weird…is everything all right? Is it something with Sasuke?" Tenten asked now raising an eyebrow, "'Cause if he hurt you I will wring his little neck."

Sakura chuckled, "Ten-chan, calm down. Sasuke-kun has done nothing wrong. I am fine." Sakura said while waving a hand, dismissing the conversation with a weak smile.

"Ok Saku-chan…but if you want to talk about anything just come find me alright?" Tenten said still concerned for her friend.

"Alright, alright." Sakura said as she looked down and started to "read" her book again but her mind was just to preoccupied. After thinking for about five minutes she suddenly felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek.

"Hey koi." Sasuke said as he sat down in the chair next to her so that the back of it was in the front (so basically he was straddling it) and put his arm around her shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt with the grey FOXTROT symbol, dark baggy jeans, white DC's and a black DC hat.

"Hey." She said smiling as brightly as she could but the smile never reached her eyes. Sasuke was about to ask if she was ok but then Kakashi walked into the room. Most of the kids in the room screamed "APOCOLIPS! SENSAI IS ON TIME!"…well mostly Kiba and Naruto did.

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled, "I am only on time to wish the people in the skate contest good luck." He pouted. "Ok now do…whatever." He finished as he pulled out his _Itcha Itcha_ book.

Sakura looked down at her book again as Sasuke looked at her with concern. "What's wrong baby?" He whispered in her ear effectively sending a chill down her spine from his warm breath caressing her earlobe.

"It's nothing." She said smiling weakly as she put her hand on his chest. _"I can't tell him about my…incident. It's hard enough for me to think of it, I don't want him to." _She thought.

_**"You should tell him."**_ Inner- Sakura said seriously.

_"Really?" _She asked a little bewildered.

_**"You love him yes? Then he deserves to know." **_

_"…Your right…I will tell him later when we are alone." _She thought as she picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. She quickly shoved it in her boyfriend's binder when he wasn't looking.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sasuke walked into his math classroom and sat down next to his friend/ girlfriends brother who was already asleep. He opened his binder only to have a paper fly out and flutter to the floor. Curious to what it was, he picked it up and read it over.

_Hey babe, it's Saku_

_Meet me at lunch on the rooftop_

_I have something important to tell you_

_See you then! XoXo_

Sasuke smirked and then tucked the note into his front pocket and started writing the notes Asuma- sensei wrote on the bored. Hearing a loud snore come from the boy sitting next to him he sighed and grabbed his friend's shoulder lightly shaking him awake.

"No mommy, give me back the ramen…more noodles…more beef…yumm…" Naruto mumbled still asleep while drool crept out of his mouth and onto the desk he was laying his head on. Sasuke, finding that waking him would be a lost cause, shrugged and continued taking his notes.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura looked over the edge of the railing on top of the High school. She breathed deeply thinking of how she would be able to tell Sasuke about her predicament. She closed her eyes and waited for him to show up. After waiting a few more minutes she felt warm arms embrace her from behind and a face nuzzle into her neck.

"Hey tenshi." She heard her boyfriend say as his lips lightly touched her neck.

"Hey." She said quietly as she turned around still in his embrace and splayed her hands on his chest.

"What was it that you had to talk to me about?" he asked as he hooked his hands around her waist and stepped closer so that they had to lean their heads back a bit for her to be able to speak with out him kissing her.

"I…I wanted to tell you…lets sit down." She suggested. He leaned his back on the wall that enclosed the roof, and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap and facing him. "First… I want you to promise me that no matter what I tell you, that you won't hate me. Can you promise me that?"

Sasuke looked at her strangely. "There is nothing for me to promise because I could never hate you. Now what is all this about?"

"What I am about to tell you is really hard for me. I am going to tell you about…mine and …Kenji's…relationship." She said as she felt Sasuke tense at the name of her ex. "…I was going over to his house one day to surprise him with a picnic and I found him…about to have…sex with this girl…he told me that…I didn't satisfy him…since I didn't let him…do to me what he was about to do to that girl…and the sad part…" She said as her voice cracked and turned into a whisper at the end, "is that…I really thought… that I was falling in love with him…" she expected Sasuke to push her away but he pulled her closer and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"…there's something else your not telling me…isn't there?" Sasuke said trying to tame his emotions (a/n I think that's a good name for a band, untamed emotions).

"…yes…no one knows but Naruto about this part…not my parents, not Ino, only Naruto… and now you… after he told me that, I ran out of his house…and did something that I will regret for the rest of my life…" She said as she pulled back from his shoulder so that they were face to face.

"What?" Sasuke asked desperately as he searched her eyes for an answer.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just held up the wrist that was marred with a deep scare. Sasuke just gasped as he grasped her wrist. Sakura just looked down in shame as she tried to stand up, tears streaming down her face. "I know you think less of me now. I'll just go." She whispered as she tried to turn but Sasuke's grasp on her scared wrist tightened as he pulled her down onto his lap again and did something that astonished her,

He kissed the line of her scare. "Sakura…" He whispered her name so softly that she cried harder. "Aiashteru (a/n I don't know how to spell it if someone told be that be a BIG help, its meant to say "I love you") no mater what your past is…no matter how many scares, bumps, or bruises mare your porcelain skin, I will _always_ love you. Don't ever forget that. It's your turn to promise me something now. You won't ever forget that the past is the past…but we are the future. Can you promise me that?" Sasuke asked as he looked back up into her watering jade eyes.

"Yes…we are the future…I won't ever forget…" She said as she bent forward to touch her lips to his. Softly, but yet filled with so much passion they kissed. Slowly she pulled back and buried her head onto his chest and smiled, as he laid his head on top of hers, not even bothering to get up when the bell signaled the next period was starting.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

I know it's kind of short but I thought that that would be a perfect place to end the chapter. Next chapter WILL be the start of the competition. YAY! I can't believe we are already almost there! I have two questions. Someone who watches the English Naruto on cartoon network can you fill me in on the last four episodes pleeeeeeaaaassse I would totally and officially fall in love with you if you did! Also I was wondering where you can find a Naruto magna! I look everywhere but I can't find one! I will even go for reading them on the computer (actually that would be better since I am poor). THANK YOU! Peace and Love ; p


	23. Time trial

AHHH

AHHH! I feel so baddddd!! I was planning on updating tomorrow, and I had time I just didn't feel like it and now I want to cry, I feel like I have left you all hanging for too long. I am so sorry! This chapter is dedicated to InuToshKibaLover11, blazingblue, sasusaku74, StoneDreamer, Sakura-chan1345, Affectionate, and CrAzY-SiLLy-Me for helping me catch up on Naruto, helping me find a manga, and helping me spell "Aishiteru", you were all so helpful that I owe you so much! Now with the next chapter of A.S.P!

I do not own Naruto, I have said that so many times that I might as well just write it on my forehead with magic marker and unicycle around town, I think that might get the point across faster than saying it.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

The gang of twelve slowly walked into Skaters Paradise chatting and laughing. They sat down on the bleachers and watched some of the skaters warm up on the half pipe and the rails.

They set their stuff down and started stretching. "I-I am a little nervous guys." Hinata said as she pulled on her arm muscles.

Naruto gave her his good guy pose (one eye closed, a thumbs up sign, and a cheeky grin) "You'll do great Hina-chan, just give it your all!"

"Oi, fox, okaa-san and ojii-san are here." Sakura said trying to get her brothers attention. They both waved to their parents who were sitting in the audience section as they screamed back "GOOD LUCK!" and waving enthusiastically.

They all laughed at Sakura and Naruto's parents actions when they heard a strong voice come through the speakers, **"Hello and welcome to the very first skate off at Skaters Paradise! The first competition out of three, which will be the time trial, will start in ten minutes. Competitors for the first competition please take your place on top of the half pipe in five minutes to hear your instructions from the proctor. Good luck and have fun!"**

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

"Ok Akio, Naruto will be doing the time trial competition like you. You both know our rules right?" Kenji and his teammates were sitting on the opposite side of the skate park from Sakura, Sasuke and their group of friends.

Kenji was wearing a grey plain tight shirt, with black skinny jeans and white and black checkered, off the wall vans.

Akio, the other male of the group, was very attractive. He was average height, spiky black hair with bangs that covered his right eye and dark blood red streaks, baby blue eyes, and a strong build.

He was wearing a black muscle shirt which showed how strong he really was and matched his hair color, baggy dark blue jeans, a studded belt (haha thank you Sakura-chan1345 lol) and black vans.

He along with the female of the group, Ayako, nodded.

Ayako's name didn't fit her very well. She was obviously a fake blond, with choppy long hair which she refused to tie up even for the competition; her eyes were a sickly green color. She had absolutely no curves.

She wore a yellow tank top (which any other girl would say did not flatter her well), jean short shorts which showed of the legs that she did not have, and black vans. Pretty much anyone who saw her wondered why her parents had given her a name that in English meant "pretty child".

All three of them smirked and said in unison, "Our only rule is, don't follow the rules."

( yay! Spelled "follow" right again!! )

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Naruto, Shino, Ino, Lee, Akio and a few other skaters from different teams all stood on top one of the half pipes. "Ok," their proctor, Ibiki, exclaimed the rules to them, "we will time you separately to see how fast you can tailslide five times. (a/n- a tailslide is when you slide the tail (or the end of the board, either front or back both are considered a tailslide) of your board on a ledge) the three best times will be going , along with their team, to the next competition, freestyle. Any questions?" He finished and when he saw no hands being raised he said, "Ok, the first skater to go will be Ino from team ten." (a/n- yes I had to look up what team she was in lol)

Ino positioned herself on the edge of the half pipe and when the Ibiki said GO she was off. She landed the tailslides perfectly but not as fast as she was hoping. When she came back up to the top of the half pipe Ibiki told her she landed it in eighteen seconds and eight milliseconds.

Next up was Lee. He raced down the half pipe like the speedy little devil he is and landed it in sixteen seconds and fifty-eight milliseconds.

Next was Shino. He did the tricks flawlessly and had a good timing as well. He made the tailslide in seventeen seconds and thirty-two milliseconds. After a few other skaters with bad timings went it was Naruto's turn.

He positioned himself ready for the proctor to tell him to start, but before that he heard someone shout, "YOU CAN DO IT NII-SAN!!" He looked down at his teammates who were still sitting on the bleachers. He saw his sister giving him a V for victory sign with a big grin on her face, and Sasuke's arm around her shoulder.

Naruto winked and gave them a thumbs up before he became serious again (a/n- AHH! Serious Naruto!? We are all doooooommmmed)

Ibiki yelled for him to go as he pushed down the button of the stop watch. Nauto raced down the half pipe and back up the other end, the speed he was going at started making his hair flap around.

He slid across a small portion of the pipe, came back down and slid across the other side. Finishing the fifth tailslide he skated back over to the side that the competitors were on. Ibiki announced that he finished with a time of sixteen seconds and eighty-two milliseconds.

Naruto and Sakura went wild knowing that no matter what score the last team got they would be going to the next round. Sasuke just smirked as Sakura screamed in joy and tackled him in a hug.

As Ibiki called up Akio, he walked past a radiant Naruto he whispered so only Naruto could hear, "That was quiet a stroke of luck on your part, just know that it wont happen for your teammates."

Naruto looked at him cautiously as he stepped back so Akio could stand at the edge of the half pipe. As Ibiki shouted go, Akio was speeding up and down the half pipe and a break neck speed. All of the competitors looked at him with wide eyes when Ibiki said that his time was fifteen seconds and eighty-nine milliseconds.

**"The three teams that will be going to the next round will be team seven (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke) team eleven (Lee, Tenten, Neji) and team five (Akio, Ayako, Kenji). The next competition will be freestyle. There will be a half-hour break until then." **The voice on the loud speaker said.

Naruto walked back to his team, only to get pumbled back into a hug by his sister. "You did it Naruto-kun! I am so proud of you!" She said as she literally squeezed the life out of him.

Naruto chuckled as he detached his sister from him. Sasuke patted his shoulder and smirked, "Good job."

Naruto grinned as they punched each others knuckles (a/n-like in the show). As Sakura turned around to congratulate Lee, Naruto pulled Sasuke in closer so that he could whisper in his ear. "There is something going on with team five. We need to watch out for them."

Sasuke nodded as he looked over to team five only to see Kenji smirking deviously at him as he lazily waved to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him and then turned to look at Naruto. "Keep your guard up around them. They will do anything to win." He said as he turned around, like his girlfriend had, to congratulate Lee.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Yes I know its short but I have homework, and I also need to entirely clean my room out so that we can paint it again. If anyone has any ideas for the third competition that would be great! Also I have a question for my KakaSaku readers out there (if there are any who are reading this). I once read a KakaSaku story where Sakura gets drunk and ends up pregnant but she doesn't know who the father is. Kakashi helps her through the pregnancy and after she has the baby she realizes that it is Kakashi who is the father. Does anyone know what the name of that story was? Because I keep on trying to find it but I can't and it's making me angry. Thank's!! Hopefully the next update will come soon! Peace and Love ; p


	24. Freestyle

I feel like a horrible horrible person!! I haven't updated in so long! ME SO SORRY! I have one good news and two bad news to tell all of you! Good news- me found Furuba manga at barns and noble!! And I bought it! YAY! Bad news- me lost my cell phone…well not much as lost it but dropped it in the river… and the other bed news is I kind of have a C plus in Science so I will get my laptop taken away so I wont be able to update till summer vacation. I feel sooooooooooooooooo bad! My mom and her stupid rules about my grades. She expects me to be exactly like my sister and be in honors classes and have all A's… sorry to burst you hubba bubba but that aint gunna happen! Well I feel horrible cause this will be my last update till summer vaca so I will try and make this one of my best chappys! Now on to the next chapter of A.S.P!

I do not own Naruto, The Beatles, of technically my own life

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

"Otouto, Sakura, Naruto!" The three whose names had just been called turned around. All of the disqualified and remaining contestants were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the next contest to partake.

"Itachi-nii-san!" Sakura said smiling as she waved him over. He told her to call him nii-san a while after her and Sasuke had started going out.

"Aniki, why are you late?" Sasuke asked the older Uchiha.

"Oh, I had to pick up Kaety-chan." (a/n- hehe you know who you are!) Itachi said as he stepped to the side to reveal a brown haired girl. She smiled and waved politly.

"Hello. It's nice to meet all of you." Sakura just laughed as loud as she could.

"Who knew Itachi-nii-san had a _girlfriend_?!" She said still laughing as she shook Kaety's hand. If you looked close enough you could barely see Itachi's cheeks brighten before he scowled and grabbed Kaety's hand and dragged her up to the stands to watch the rest of the tournament.

All the teens laughed before the voice on the loud speaker started again. **"Hello again! The last competition had ended with team seven, team eleven, and team five winning. **(a/n check last chapter if you forget the teams) ** Those three lucky teams will be moving to the next competition, freestyle. Please have one of the two remaining teammates from each team meet at the ramps on the left side of the skate park in five minutes. Good luck!"**

At the end of the announcement, Neji, and Sakura stood up.

"Wish us luck!" Sakura said as she grabbed her board.

Tenten and Sasuke looked at each other and then at their teammates before standing up and kissing their girlfriend/boyfriend. They both smirked before saying in unison "Good luck." And shoving Sakura and Neji in the direction of the ramps.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

The three competitors, Sakura, Neji, and Ayako, stood next to one of the smaller ramps as Ibiki explained the rules to them. "You will have exactly three minutes to show us your best tricks. You are allowed to use any part of the park.The best two scored competitors will be moving to the next round along with their teammates. Good luck to all three of you. Now, first off will be Sakura from team seven." He explained.

Sakura stood at the top of the small ramp. She waited until the instructor yelled go. She pushed off the ramp and down it, before coming up to one of the ramps that was in front of her. She picked up her speed, as she came up to the edge of the ramp. She quickly landed a nose stall, wanting to fit as many tricks into her three minutes. She rode down the ramp and to the railing a few feet away.

She went up the railing and grinded down, going from a wallie boardslide into a feeble grind. She speed over to the pool and down into it, doing a quick 180 into it. The pool was up against the wall to the skate shop that was next door. She speed up. _"Ok this is the trick we have been working on for the past week, we need to nail this or there will be no shot at us getting into the final two." She thought_

_**"You can do it! Don't give up! We can't look like pansies in front of all these people!" **_Her inner shouted, punching the air with her fists. Sakura smirked as she went up the side of the pool. She held her breath as she went from a wallride, to an airwalk, to a fingerboard, and lastly into a ride to fakie two pointer, landing the trick perfectly. She exhaled as Ibiki yelled for her to stop.

After waiting for him to talk to the judges he came back and said that her overall score was 9.7 out of 10. _**"HELLZ YEA! KNEW THAT LAST TRICK WOULD GET US IN THE GOOD!" **_ Sakura smirked as she came back up to stand beside Neji and

Ayako.

"Congrats Saku-chan." Neji smirked at her, and she smirked right back.

"Next up is Neji from team eleven." Ibiki said. Neji came up the edge of the ramp and pushed off when Ibiki said go.

"Congratulations." Ayako said to Sakura. Sakura a little surprised at her kindness smiled hesitantly.

"Thanks." She said.

"You know, those guys on your team are really hot. Especially that one with the dark hair." Ayako said smirking as Sakura frowned a little.

"He is my boy friend." She said protectively.

"Awww that's not fun. Fine then, I will just go for the blonde then." Ayako said shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"He's my brother." Sakura said frowning a bit more.

"Yea, yea, but he's not taken is he?" She asked twirling her fake blond hair around her pointer finger.

"Actually, yes he is, by one of my best friends." Sakura said as she looked back over to Neji to see him doing a nollie flip out afraid that if she looked at the girl standing next to her for one more moment she might just puke.

"Oh well, I can still flirt with them." She said she got a dreamy look in her sickeningly puke colored eyes, while Sakura's eyes darkened. Before Sakura could say anything to her, Ibiki told Neji to stop. Sakura waited for the instructor to say what her friends score was. She jumped and smiled when he said Neji's overall score was 9.2 out of 10. When he came back up she tackled him in a hug.

"Last is Ayako, from team five." Ibiki said before she stood on the edge of the ramp. Now despite her bad looks, she was a great skate boarder. She landed a caveman bluntslide, two 360 flips, an impossible, and a frontside ollie and managed to get a score of 9.5 out of 10.

(a/n hehe I am listening to a Shake it by Metro station! Just thought you all would want to know lol)

Sakura and Neji walked back to all of their friends as they congratulated the two. The intercom voice went on again. **"We just finished the freestyle competition. The winners who will be going to the next round will be Team seven, Sakura getting the highest score of 9.7, and Team five, Ayako getting the score of 9.5. Team eleven still did very well, Neji getting the score of 9.2. Tomorrow the next competition will be taking place to see who the winners will be. Team five or team seven? Check back at noon tomorrow. Congradulations!"**

Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and spun her around before placing her on the ground again. She hooked her arms around the back of his neck and touched their foreheads before he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.

He pulled back slightly so their lips were only a centimeter apart with their foreheads still touching. "You did amazing." He said smiling down at her with the smile that was reserved just for her.

"Well tomorrow is your day to be amazing so win it for us." Sakura winked at him before grabbing his hand. The couple walked back over to their group of friends.

"Wow Teme, you really have been turning soft since you and pinkey have been a couple, are you going to cry now? Do you need your teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles?" Naruto said grabbing his sides trying not to laugh only to b hit over the head.

"Dobe…grow up." Sasuke said as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. The group of teen's all chuckled, not aware of the piercing green eyes glaring at the Uchiha prodigy. The owner of those eyes stomped out of Skater's Paradise with the ever silent Akio, and ever chatter box Ayako following behind.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Again I feel so bad about not being able to update for a long time! It makes me so sad. But I promise to work on all of the next chapters in my notebook so all I have to do is just type them when I get my baby back. T.T ohhh how I will miss it. I forgot about the poll in my profile by the way. Ok its official! Gaara will be the only new character to be in GG&BB (also his siblings) that actually works better with the story cause she used to live in Suna (if anyone caught that lol). Again I feel bad about this!! I love you all! And good bye for a long time! V & 3


	25. Party!

Hello all

Hello all! I am truly sorry for the long wait! My exams are starting Wednesday and I need to "buckle down" and "study" a.k.a. go to movies with friends and sleep in. I wont be able to update till like the 28th with all me exams and stuff, blaaaa!! I posted a new poll in my profile. I just want to see what gender likes to read my stories. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Uniquely Ironic for being my 300th reviewer!! YAY! Now on with the next chapter of A.S.P.!!

Song of the day- Pendulous Threads by Incubus (CATCH ON FIRE AND ENJOY THE RIDE!)

I don't own Naruto but if I did I would be in the show and I would be dating Kiba-kun!

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

The group, consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into Sakura and Naruto's living room talking and chatting.

"Hey!" Ino yelled as she stood on the couch trying to get everyone's attention. I say we have a party for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto!" She yelled with a big smile on her face.

"But we haven't won…yet." Naruto said with his hand around Hinata's waist as she blushed cherry red.

"Yea but I can never give up an opportunity to have a party!" She said as she hopped down from the couch. "Meet at the pit at 7:00 and tell everyone you come in contact with to meet there."

(a/n- the pit is actually a real place where there is party's. It is a mining pit that is unused now and it's on the side of the road but it's so big and there are tree's blocking it that nobody would be able to tell if people are down there.)

Ino left, dragging Shikamaru with her, to round up some people to meet at the pit. Everyone else started to leave except for Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. "Anyone want anything?" Sakura asked as she stepped out from Sasuke's arm around her shoulder to walk into the kitchen.

"Yea, do have any ramen?" Naruto yelled in to her as he plopped down onto the couch with Hinata next to him.

"Naruto-nii-chan when do ever NOT have ramen when you go out every other day to buy thirty more packages?" Sakura said as she chuckled.

"True, true." He said as he smirked. Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see his girlfriend boiling water on the stove as she went into the pantry to take put a package of ramen for her brother. She didn't seem to notice him as she walked back over to the burner. She hummed a quiet, soft melody as she stirred the ramen in the pan. Sasuke leaned on the doorframe with his hands crossed across his chest with a soft look in his eye as he watched Sakura close her eyes to the song in her head.

He quietly walked up behind Sakura and slipped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder surprising her slightly as she gasped and then sighed realizing it was Sasuke behind her. "You know…" Sasuke mumbled as he nuzzled his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sakura mumbled as she concentrated on the ramen, making sure not to burn it, and what Sasuke was about to say next.

"You would make a great wife…I mean you take care of Naruto, just as someone would take care of their child." Sasuke chuckled as he looked over her head chin resting atop it to see what she was doing on the stove.

Sakura giggled as she leaned back in his embrace. "Is that a proposal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke release one arm from around her waist, the other still in place, and placed his hand on top her that was still stirring the ramen. "No, but _when _I propose to you it will be more romantic." Sasuke said softly in her ear, speaking more quietly after each word. "I would bring you to the restaurant where we had our first date. I would make sure it was just the two of us. We would eat or dinner and then later I would bring you to our alcove again. There we would watch the stars in the sky, and with our feet dipped in the water I would turn to you and tell you this, "Sakura, you are my other half and my only reason for living. I know you deserve so much more than me, but I am going to try and be selfish, and ask you to become Uchiha Sakura." …and if the conversation goes the way I hope you will say yes and you would fall asleep under the stars wrapped in my arms…but if it went the way I wasn't planning you would slap me, say no, and leave me to die cold and alone."

Sakura blushed as he made his speech but then chuckled at his last sentence. "Well I guess you will just have to wait until that day to figure out my answer because I won't answer you now."

Sasuke smirked as he inhaled her scent and helped her dish out the ramen into four bowls. As he carried two into the living room for her he thought, _"Remember those words I told you koi, because those are going to be my exact words to you when I ask you to be mine forever."_

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Four teens consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke, walked through the forest. "How longer?" Naruto whined as he ducked under branches, menuvering through the dark forest.

"How _much_ longer, Naruto-nii-chan." Sakura stated as she rolled her eyes. "And just a few mire minutes, we are almost th-WAA!" Sakura shouted as she slipped down the hill and started falling down the small cliff that at the bottom consisted of sharp pointy rocks. She squeezed her eyes tightly as if praying to wake up in her bedroom to find that she wasn't about to die but just coming out of a nightmare.

She felt a calloused hand take hold of her wrist. She looked up to see Sasuke on his stomach dangling over the edge of the small cliff. He started to pull her up while saying "You should seriously get tattoo that says "Danger, may cause injury to self or others" on your forehead to warn people."

She blushed lightly and thanked him when her feet were planted safely on the ground. "You okay Saki?" Naruto asked from behind Hinata who had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's keep going." She responded as she took lead again with Sasuke trailing closely behind her. After a short five minute walk, Sakura jumped down from the two foot hill that separated the woods from the gravel pit with help from Sasuke. The others jumped down as well after her. They looked over farther into the middle of the pit to see a bon fire going on with tons of people that they all noticed from school hanging out.

"Guys!" They heard a voice call and they looked over to see Ino calling them and beckoning them with her hands. The walked over to her as she raced up and grabbed Hinata and Sakura. "Sorry boys but I need to borrow these two lovely ladies for an hour of two. We will be performing. So meet at the bon fire in about thirty minutes."

"…What does Ino mean by "perform"?" Sasuke asked in confusion as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ino-chan, Pinkey, Ten-chan, and Hina-chan, are all in a band together. The always perform at party's especially pit party's. It's like a tradition. Come on, lets get a beer." He said as he directed Sasuke to the kegs only to notice the three people, mainly one person, who he just wished would go and rot in hell.

Kenji, Akio, and Ayako.

Kenji was sitting next to the keg, smirking widely at Sasuke. Sasuke boldly walked up to the keg and started to pour himself some Heineken (real watery! Blaaa, best is blue moon, yummm) and without even looking at his enemy he asked in a cold tone, "What the fuck do you think you are doing here?"

"What?" Kenji asked, obvious by his slurred speech that he was already drunk. "I cant come and enjoy the party too?"

"If any event is in a two mile radius of Sakura that I want to be nowhere in sight." Sasuke said as he turned to glare daggers at Kenji.

Kenji sighed and then tried to annoy the Uchiha even more than he already was by changing the subject but not straying from Sakura.

"Ahhh, Sakura, Sakura." Kenji said in a mocking tone. "She will be performing tonight with her friends."

Sasuke grunted and then heard Shikamaru's voice only maximized in volume. Sasuke turned to see his friend holding a microphone in hand and announcing the four girls. Sakura on guitar and vocals, Tenten on drums, Ino on base and background singing, and Hinata originally on the piano but on keyboard because, well, how could they carry a piano down there. "And now Untamed Emotions." Shikamaru sighed into the microphone.

(a/n- haha! I KNEW I would get a chance to use that band name…and I will probably ise it for every other one of my stories that has to deal with bands hehe)

"How ya'll doing Konoha High and guests!" Sakura asked as she smirked and heard shouts from the croud. "Ok, now here's a new song we have been working on called Honey." (a/n- originally by THE HUSH SOUND) Sakura put the mike back into its stand infront of her as Tenten started off the beat.

Spin your body around  
Now your feet are gonna hit the ground  
I am growing sleepless  
And you're out of lullabies

Honey, honey, honey  
You're the death of me  
Won't stop holding my hands now  
Baby, baby, baby  
Never let me...

You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss

You are my love, my love, my love  
(You are my love)

Everybody's breaking  
Every time you start a-shaking  
Don't come calling my name  
Everybody's falling  
Every time you come a-calling  
I want you to know

Honey, honey  
You were the first one  
Darling, darling  
Around my door  
Honey, honey  
You'll never let me...

You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss  
You've got a dark heart  
You've got a cold kiss

You are my love, my love, my love  
(You are my love)

Always turning back to you  
Till you never let me down  
Loving your illusions  
Staring at a crooked ground

(Ah ah ah ah)  
You always let me down  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
You always let me down  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
You always let me down  
(Ah ah ah ah)

You are my love, my love, my love  
(You are my love)

Honey, honey, honey  
You're the death of me  
Honey, honey, honey  
Will you ever see?

Sakura ended of the song with a short guitar solo. After they finished the crowd went wild as the four girls smiled and gave the thumbs up sign to each other. Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend and reminded himself to congratulate her.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Kenji say, "Her voice is so angelic, just as I remember when she was moaning my name."

Something inside of Sasuke snapped as he jumped on top of Kenji, knocking him out of his chair and punched him continuously in the face. Kenji rolled them over so he was on top and landed a solid punch on Sasuke giving him a slight black eye. Sasuke shoved him off of him and stood up, grabbing the fallen Kenji by the collar of his shirt and lifting him to his feet. He jabbed him in the stomach a few times before Kenji came to his senses and pulled away from the Uchiha. Kenji dodged a few punches that were aimed at his head before throwing a few of his own. One landed on Sasuke's shoulder before Sasuke crouched down and swooped his leg successfully knocking Kenji to the ground. Sasuke aimed one last solid punch at his nose smirking when he hear the crack it emitted, before he felt someone come up behind him and grab onto his arms by locking them between their chest and arms by locking them at the inside of his elbow's, restraining him back. Sasuke turned around behind him to see Naruto looking at Kenji who was being helped up by Akio.

"Save your energy for tomorrow." Naruto whispered to him. "That's when you'll need it the most, come on." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's upper arm and started to drag him back towards the forest but not before Sasuke could hear Kenji say "You better watch out Uchiha…you will be getting no mercy tomorrow."

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sasuke sucked in air as he felt the coldness of the ice cubes on the heated skin of the bruise on his eye. He and Sakura were sitting on Sasuke's living room couch after the ordeal at the pit.

"Sasuke…what…what, why?" Sakura asked as she walked back into the conjoined kitchen to wet a wash cloth to clean the dirt on his skin. "What would compel you to beat the shit out of him!?" Sakura asked in an angry voice.

"Why, are worried he might get hurt?" Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked with a hurt look on her face. "I was worried he would hurt _you_ Sasuke!"

"What, you don't have enough confidence in me then?" He asked as he flinched from the ice again.

"Of course not!" She yelled before she took a deep breath trying to calm herself while placing a hand on her forehead. "Sasuke," She started as she walked back into the living room, wet washcloth in hand. "I just can't stand to see you hurt like you are right now." She sat down on the couch facing him. She sighed once again before placing two fingers under his chin and tilting his head up a little before wiping his cheek with the washcloth lightly, trying not to hurt his cuts in the process.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at her. "What did he say to you anyway that made you punch him?" She asked and his eyes hardened once again.

"After you guys finished singing he said that he remembered your voice being like that as you moaned his name." Sasuke growled angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened before she sighed. "Sasuke-kun, you have to not over react to the things he say like that. You know that I had never gone that far with him."

Sasuke stood up and growled before glaring at her. "Well how do you expect me to react! He practically told me that he had sex with you! I know you didn't but still! How am I supposed to react Sakura, tell me!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened before they became softer. She stood up slowly and silently wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Sasuke…you have to realize that you can't trust the words he say. All you need to do is to trust me…can you do that?" She mumbled into his shirt quietly.

Sasuke looked down at her and brought her down with him on the couch, her sitting on his lap, straddling one of his thighs, her face still buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her possessively. "I already trust you…I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura nuzzled her face into his neck and he could feel her lips twitch into a smile on her skin. "Yea, I love you too Sasuke-kun."

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

YAY! I feel real bad about not being able to update for a while so please don't shoot me!! I love you all!


	26. Good luck

Hey all my readers

Hey all my readers! It might take me a while to update this chapter because well…I BROKE MY FINGER! YAYY FOR MY STUPIDTY! Actually it was my friend's stupidity. I punched him in the stomach (not hard) as a joke and said "AHHH MY HAND IS STUCK IN YOUR ROLLS!!" and then he punched me and said "I wouldn't be talking" so I started chasing him and I tried to punch him in the face but he grabbed my hand to hard and broke miring finger on my right hand, so I cant write, and it takes me a while to type. Well I kind of was asking for it. I also noticed that well, I have no guys reading my stories apparently. If you have any guy friends out there who have an account on here, just tell them to vote. I don't really care if they read the story lol, I just want at least one vote on the male section. Well here is the next chapter of A.S.P. (and most likely the second to last T.T)!

Song of the day- Stairway to Heaven/Stairway to Hell by Zeppelin (because people go UP and DOWN stairs)

I don't OWN NARUTO (capitals tell the truth!...ok no they don't)

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them again from the bright light hitting her pupils. She opened her eyes again after getting used to the light and looked around her surroundings. _"I'm still in Sasuke's house."_ She thought as she looked around his living room. _**"We must have fallen asleep."**_ Inner Sakura said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." Sakura heard a masculine voice say. She looked down and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Hi." She smiled at him and then asked with concern laced in her words, "Did I wake you up?"

Sasuke lightly smiled at her and shook his head. "Iie. I was just watching you sleep."

Sakura blushed cherry red and rolled her eyes. She sat up on his lap, and stretched her arms out in front of her. "What time is it?" She asked as she looked around the room trying to find a clock.

Sasuke looked down at his watch that was on his wrist the read 9:43 and held it out so that his girlfriend could read it. "We've got time before the last competition. Want to round up everyone to go out for breakfast?" He asked as he looked over to her.

She nodded while yawning. Sakura stood up and gave him a hand up after she left the warmth of his chest. "Just wait here. I'm going to change real quickly." He said as he rushed up the stairs. Sakura slowly went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "Oh, hey Itachi-nii-san." Sakura said as she turned around and noticed her boyfriend's brother sitting at the island eating cereal.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He said politely as he lightly smiled. "So, what are you guys doing today before the competition?"

"Were going to get everyone together and go for breakfast…hey, I have a great idea! How about you get your _girlfriend _and the two of you can join us." Sakura said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she said the word "girlfriend".

Itachi slightly blushed and mumbled, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure, sure, just keep telling yourself that!" Sakura smiled cheekily. "So will you come with us?"

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll go call Kaety-chan now." Sakura whooped for joy as Itachi stood up and put his dish in the sink.

Sasuke walked down the stairs wearing black jeans, a white studded belt, a Cry for Silence tee-shirt, and a BMTH zip up sweat shirt that he kept open (check my profile, Its in there cause I'm getting it!), and high top, back and grey checkered converse. "Ready?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded and they left hand in hand after he grabbed his wallet and keys. They walked over to Sakura's house to get Naruto up so he could help gather everyone…that was their plan until they saw all of their friends snoring on the living room floor. "I guess they all crashed here." Sakura whispered, trying not to wake everyone.

"Well that makes it easier to get them all together." Sasuke said normally, not caring if he woke any of them up, in fact…"Get your lazy asses up!" He shouted as Sakura flinched and brought her hands up to her ears.

Everyone groaned and Naruto chucked a pillow at Sasuke's direction, missing him by three feet because his eyes were still closed when he aimed. Sasuke sighed at all of his friends and said the one thing he knew would get all of them up. "Were going out for food and I'm paying."

Everyone shoot up like rockets and started shouting "I'm up!" "I'm getting the pancakes!" and "Wait, he's paying? Good, I won't go poor."

Sakura laughed at her friend's antics and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I'm going to go change." She let go of his hand and slowly ascended the stairs up into her room.

"Wait Sakura! I want to come help you pick out your outfit!" Ino shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Tenten and Hitata sighed as they both said in unison, "We need to go save her from Ino-chan." They quickly raced up the stairs after their two friends.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

The group of teens left Sakura's and Naruto's house after Sakura was forced into many outfits, got aggravated, shooed her friends out of her room, and came down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans with chains, a red skirt over the jeans, a black tank top, and Sasuke's Fox Racing sweatshirt with her hair up in a half bun.

Sasuke had called Itachi and found out he was waiting at the diner with Kaety. They all started walking in the direction of the restaurant, Sasuke holding his skateboard being the only one who brought it because he was the only one of the group going to skate that day.

After about a fifteen minute walk, they made it to the Akimichi Diner. Chouza, Chouji's father, owned the diner and always gave a 50 percent discount for all of his son's friends. They walked through the main entrance and were greeted with the ringing of a small bell.

They walked over to the patio and found Itachi and his girlfriend sitting at a table that could hold about fifteen people. The group all sat down (lucky there was an extra seat for Akamaru) and made small talk as they waited for the waitress to come over.

They ordered their breakfast and started to talk about the upcoming competition. "So," Naruto said as he started to dig into him pancakes with whipped cream. "What do you think the last competition will be?"

"I don't know? I hope it is something that will force Sasuke to show off his great moves." Tenten said. "I am excited! I can't wait to see this match! It's a show of true power, skill, wit, and how well you can outsmart the competition!"

"Ok, who here thinks that Ten-chan should be a sports announcer?" Ino asked and the whole table raised their hands, and laughed as Tenten pouted. About thirty minutes later they all finished and paid for their meals. They walked out of the restaurant and started to Skaters Paradise.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

**"Welcome all to the second day of The Skaters Paradise competition! Today will determine the winners. Will it be team seven or team five? The last competition will be a combination of the first and second competitions. Each competitor will have three minutes to do the five tricks the proctor will pick randomly. The winner will be decided by the accuracy of their trick, and their time. The better the trick is pulled off and the faster the tricks are done, will determine the victor. Good luck to both Uchiha Sasuke from team 7 and Suzuki Kenji from team 5! Meet your proctor by the grind rail in the southern section of the park in ten minutes."**

Sasuke stood up when he heard this announcement and started walking to the grinding rails but something was holding him back. He looked at his wrist and found Sakura's small hand grasping his wrist. Her eyes held a pleading look and Sasuke gave her a confused look in return. She stood up and pulled him under the bleachers.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask if everything was alright but was caught off guard when Sakura crashed her mouth on his. She kissed him passionately and took his opened mouth as an advantage to slip her muscle into his cavern. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them soothingly through his jet black hair. Sasuke, getting into the kiss, grabbed the back of her head in one hand and he small of her back in the other and pulled her flush against him. Their tongues battled for dominance. Lacking oxygen (you know, a colorless, odorless element of the periodic table that takes up over one-fifth of the atmosphere…yes…this IS what I do for fun) they pulled apart slowly as Sasuke held Sakura's face in his hands and watched as she opened her eyes like she was coming out of the best dream ever.

"What was that for?" Sasuke panted as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"For good luck." She panted as well, trying to regain her breath as she smirked up at him. "Plus…" Sakura started before she leaned back up on her toes and kissed his forehead. "I want you to remember that, win or lose…I will always be backing you up…loving you…and cheering for you." She whispered as she brought her lips down onto his again in a short, sweet kiss.

Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and interlocked his hands behind her back and nuzzled his forehead on her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and placed her head on his shoulder. They were in their own little world before they were snapped back to reality from the announcer.

**"Five more minutes. Meet by the southern grind rails in five minutes!" **The voice shouted once more before the line was cut.

"Good luck." Sakura said before she pulled a chain over her head and placed it over Sasuke head so it rested around his neck. He looked down to see a cherry blossom petal charm. It was a very long chain, so that Sasuke couldn't see it on Sakura when she placed it under her shirt. On him it went down about four inches below his color bone. He looked up from the charm and into his girlfriend's eyes.

Sakura smiled warmly and said "For good luck, and to remind you of me when we are far away." Sasuke looked down at the charm again with a soft look in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm on a silver chain and clipped it behind Sakura's neck. Before she could look down to see what was on the chain, Sasuke kissed her one last time before mumbling into her mouth that he had to go. He walked off and over to the grind rails. Sakura stepped out from under the bleachers but didn't yet walk over to her friends.

She looked down and there, settling in between her breast, was the Uchiha crest dangling off of a thin silver chain.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

I was actually going to have the last competition in this chapter but 1- my finger is KILLING me, 2- I wanted to make this story stretch for as long as I can (I don't want it to ennnnnnnddd!) and 3- I thought that that was a good way to end the chapter. Oh and 4- its late and I are tired. Well it will take me a while to update the next chapter but I will try as hard as I can to update soon. Thank you all for reading!


	27. Last competition

Hey all

Hey all! Good news! My finger turned out NOT to be broken, just pulled or what ever the doctor said, but its feeling better now. I'm making my friend Billy pay for doing that to me though haha. Bad news also, I really didn't have enough time to read a lot of your reviews, very busy. Between getting a new guitar instructor, summer reading project, graduation parties for my senior friends, vacation away from my laptop, and my sister leaving for college 14 hours away and getting her ready to leave, I had no time to even start this chapter until now! But since most of that is all settled I have at least SOME breathing room to be able to work. So here it is (tear) the second to last chapter of A.S.P. There will only be one other one chapter after this…SAD! For me at least. This chapter is dedicated to all my male readers (I only know of two). Thanks for reading boys!!

Song of the day- Sincerely yours, Jonathan Harker by Schoolyard Heroes ( check the body BEFORE IT GETS COLD!)

I own nothing of Naruto (more sad thoughts)

Sasuke walked over to where he saw Ibiki and Kenji standing. He smirked mentally when he looked at Kenji and saw his busted upper lip. Kenji glared as he walked over and stood across from him.

"Uchiha…ready to loose?" Kenji said as he smirked deviously.

"Suzuki…ready to loose what you never had?" Sasuke smirked as the two boys turned towards Ibiki as his booming voice filled the park.

"Ok, this is the final competition." Ibiki said as he held a visor beanie in his hands. "I, and the judges have placed about twenty pieces of paper in this hat, all having a trick written on them. These tricks all range from aerials, flips, lips, slides, grinds, and freestyles. I will pick five at random. You have three minutes to complete each trick and for a bonus you may add extra tricks to try and increase your score. Both of your scores wil be told once BOTH of your trials are done. Suzuki Kenji from team 5, you are up first."

Kenji looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "Wish me luck." he said as he straightened his helmet and placed his board on the ground.

Sasuke, in an all happy tone, smirked and said, "Go die in a hole."

"Ok, Kenji." Ibiki said. The two competitors were too wrapped up in glaring at each other that they didn't even notice that he had already pulled the five pieces of paper put of the hat. "Your five tricks are, bomb drop, kickturn, Japan air, Rock and Roll, and then a grind. Your three minutes start the moment you start."

Kenji rode his board to the edge of the half pipe. Sasuke could tell that he was going to start out with the bomb drop because he grabbed his board out from under him and held it in his hands.

He took three large steps back and then ran with full force and jumped off the edge of the half pipe. Right before his feet hit the ground, he slipped his board under his feet, and landed swiftly.

Without a pause he stared speeding up the other end of he half pipe, picking up speed, and raced o the other side, landing the rock and roll.

After gaining more speed he was able to make the Japan air with a little bit of a falter. He left the half pipe and went in the opposite direction of the grind rails, but did a quick kickturn and ended up going strait towards them.

He finished his last trick, the grind, quickly. He was only able to land an impossible before his time ran out.

Ibiki blew on a whistle to signal Kenji that his time is up. Kenji skated over to Sasuke and stopped right in front of him. "Beat that."

"I plan on it." Sasuke said n a smug tone as he walked over to Ibiki, waiting for him to pick his tricks.

"Uchiha Sasuke, from team 7, your five tricks are airwalk, stalefish, 360, ollie, and a Pop and shove it. Again, your three minutes start the moment you start." Sasuke nodded and walked over to the edge of the half pipe.

He looked over to where his friends stood and saw them all waving and cheering him on. He saw Sakura blow him a kiss as she waved to him. He smirked, lifted the cherry blossom pendant from around his neck and kissed it for good luck as he winked in her direction. He was vaguely aware of Kenji glaring holes into the back of his head.

He took a few large steps back and flew full speed, on his board, down the half pipe, gaining as much speed as humanly possible. He flew up into the air, grabbed the nose of his board, put his front foot in front of the board, and the back foot behind, landing his airwalk flawlessly before slipping the board back under him and sliding back down the half pipe and back up.

Deciding to get the more difficult tricks out of the way first he speed up the half pipe and into the air, bent his knees and grabbed the middle of his board, creating a stalefish.

He speed off the half pipe, wanting to get all the necessary tricks done so he would have some time for bonus tricks. He jumped high, leaning his feet the right way so that the board flipped under him creating a 360.

He crouched down ad he road on and kicked the tail of his board to the floor, jumped high and leveled the board in mid-air, making an ollie. He quickly jumped in the air again and turned the board under his feet at a 180 angle and created a pop shove it.

Knowing he was running out of time, Sasuke did a few kickflips and when he heard the whistle give a sharp ring, he stopped his board and skated leisurely over to where Kenji and Ibiki were waiting. "How 'bout _you_ beat _that_." Sasuke said smirking

"Ok boys," Ibiki said standing above the two of them. "I will be right back with your scores." He walked off to go talk to the judges, leaving Sasuke and Kenji alone.

"Lets make this interesting." Kenji said as he starred over where Ibiki left their line of vision.

Sasuke looked him over, cautious. "…I'm listening…what's your proposition?" Kenji smirked and looked over at the Uchiha. Sasuke could tell, just by the look in his eye, what the deal would be. He bared his teeth at Kenji and glared fiercely at him. "Not even over my dead body. Sakura is not a trophy for the winner. She's an intelligent, beautiful girl and should be treated as such. Not a piece of meat."

Kenji sighed as he shrugged his shoulders with a lazy smile on his face (a/n- I kind of think of Lloyd from Code Geass in my head lol). "To bad. I really wouldn't mind feeling her naked skin against mine again."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together but reminded himself about what Sakura told him last night, about not trusting what he says, and that they have never gone that far before. _"I know that they have never don't anything like that but still,"_ Sasuke thought as he mashed his teeth together. _"Even though I know that…I just want to beat the shit out of him for saying that!"_

A little flustered that Sasuke didn't already attack him, he pushed his luck farther. "What I would give to get that feeling when the little whore went down on-" Kenji sentence was broken when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and got in his face, giving him a death glare with his onyx, turned red, eyes.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ finish that sentence." Sasuke breathed angrily in his face. For a moment, Kenji was actually afraid…afraid that he was facing death. "And if you ever, _ever _call Sakura anything other than her name, or the future Mrs. Uchiha, I will tear out your long intestines, wrap them around your neck like a bow, and ship you off to a family of cannibals who live in the rainforest."

Kenji knew that by the malice laced into his words, that this threat wasn't an empty one.

Across the park, the gang saw the dispute between Sasuke and Kenji and came rushing over to prevent a fight from breaking out. On the other side of the park, Kenji's teammates ran to go defend him.

"Woah man, calm down. You know I was just joking." Kenji said wide eyed, as he tried to pry Sasuke's hands from his shirt.

Sasuke felt something from behind him tug on his upper arm. He looked back and saw Naruto pulling him back from strangling Sakura's ex. "Dude, release the ass whole before you go to jail for assault."

Sasuke, trying to relax, let go of Kenji and turned around taking deep breaths. Sakura ran over to him and stood in front of him until he calmed down enough to notice she was there. When he looked at her face, her lips broke out into a smile. Sakura tackled him into a hug. "You did fantastic Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked as he embraced her back, knowing that what he was holding in his arms, his rival would never so much as touch if he valued his life.

"Ok, I have the results boys." Ibiki said as he walked back over to them. Kenji's teammates standing next to them, smirking smugly thinking that they won this competition without a doubt. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as she did as well and held her other hand in Naruto's.

"Kenji of team ten," Ibiki started. "your final overall score for your performance out of a ten, the judges decided on…a 9.3." Kenji smirked and looked over at Sasuke. Ibiki as well looked over at the young Uchiha. "Sasuke of team seven, your overall score for your performance out of a ten, the judges decided on…"

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

My only thoughts of when I ended this chapter were "My readers are going to hate me…HAHAHA!" I already have the whole entire net chapter planned out. It is going to be the very last chapter of my very first story, tear. It makes me sad just thinking of it! I will try and update soon but if I don't have it updated by the thirteenth then I wont have it up for almost two more weeks. We have to bring my sister to college. It is her first year of college so my mother decided to stay an extra few days to make sure she will be ok…but the thing is we are staying five hours away from where her college is so we can go to myrtle beach. Well stay toned for the next chapter/ last chapter (DEPRESSING THOUGHTS!) Mucho love!


	28. Last Chapter

This, the last chapter of A.S.P. is dedicated to all of my readers who have stuck with me through this whole time! You made my time writing my very first story a very fun time! Thank you all very much! And I am sooooo sorry for such a long wait but I got caught up with projects and stuff (why did I ever choose Honors Social Studies??), and now I am even more sorrier for the even longer wait but my laptop crashed and deleted my hard drive so I lost all of my stories I was working on! Thankfully I got a new one for Christmas! Thank you Santa!!!!

Song of the day- Free Fallin' by John Mayer (ahhh! Beautiful, I love you SPAC!)

I don't own Naruto

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

First Person P.O.V

I woke up in the cool air of the hotel room, where my teammates and me are staying. The three of us just got to Hawaii a little over six hours ago. I decided to take a nap, while the other two five year old like teenagers decided to get changed and go play in the ocean.

And to think, almost two days ago, we won the skate off against the bastard's team. He should have seen it coming, trying to get what is mine.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep away. Deciding to go find the little kids, I got up and changed my blue and white gym shorts for my black with gray stripes down the side bathing suit. I kept my black shirt on with blue bugs all over it that made the Zoo York logo.

I picked up a beach towel from my suitcase and slipped on some shoes. I grabbed the room key before I left in pursuit of my two teammates.

The hotel room was more of a cabana than anything else. Once I steeped outside my feet sunk in the sand. I walked down the beach dodging flying beach balls, little kids, and the eyes of future fan girls.

The sun was high in the sky signaling it was around noon. I breathed in the fresh smell of seawater and pina colada's. After searching for the two of them for about a half an hour, I gave up my pursuit and laid down the towel over the sand and lied down on it.

About ten minutes later I heard someone behind me call my name. "Hey!" My teammates came running up to me.

"Hi." I replied as I stood up. They both started talking about what they have done so far. All I really heard was that they built a sand castle, and played volley ball. I started to tune out when I saw she was still wearing the Uchiha crest necklace.

…

I mentally smirked. I always win.

I noticed they stopped talking and were just smiling at me now. "Cool." I said…what did they say…

Sakura skipped up to my side, the white strings on the bottoms of her red bikini bouncing up and down. I slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. I was vaguely aware of Naruto making gagging noises.

"Well guys!" Naruto said as he picked up his towel from the ground and pulled his black shirt on, completing his outfit of orange trunks…dobe… "Right now it's about eight in the morning back at Konoha and I promised to call Hina-chan. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel at seven for dinner. Ja!"

The second Naruto left, Sakura grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the opposite direction. "Come on!" She said enthusiastically as she ran ahead.

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I raced after her. "Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up to the pink haired girl.

She put her finger up to her lips and said. "It's a se-cr-et!" She winked.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand as she pulled me forward.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand as she ran across the beach. The farther they got, the less people they saw. After about ten minutes of running, Sakura turned abound and faced her boyfriend. "Close your eyes, and no peaking!" She said smiling brightly at him.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow but obliged. He groped for her hand and finally found soft warm hands envelope his. They pulled him forward slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall or anything.

Another five or six minutes, Sasuke felt Sakura release his hand and place hers on his chest, signaling for him to stop. "Ok," he heard her say just a few inches away from his mouth. "Open your eyes."

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, as they adjusted to the light. They stood on a deserted end of the beach. A small cliff was about ten feet above the sand with random stalactites that reached from the sandy beach to the underside of the cliff above them. The sun that was high in the sky, reflected off of the blue ocean making the waves gleam.

"I lost Naruto so I walked around the beach trying to find him for a while. I wound up here and thought it was beautiful. You showed me your secret alcove so I thought I would show you mine." Sakura said as she softly nudged Sasuke in the side with her elbow.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and lightly kissed her forehead. "Thank you, love."

Sakura just giggled and ran out of his arms. She jumped into the ocean so it was mid-calf deep and looked back over her shoulder. She waggled her thin eyebrows in Sasuke's direction and walked deeper into the ocean all while exaggerating the swing in her hips.

Sasuke slowly followed after her, but right before he caught up to her she turned around and splashed the seawater into his face. She laughed at his expression but was suddenly dunked under the water. She came back up sputtering water as she glared at her laughing boyfriend.

They played in the water for about two hours, splashing around like they were five again. As the sun started to sink lower on the horizon, the two came up to the sandy shore and lied under the shady cliff.

Sasuke sat cross-legged with Sakura situated on his lap with his arms secure around her and his chin on her shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence as they watched the sky turn to orange, red, pink, and purple.

"Wow." Sakura said breathily. "If you didn't win the last competition, we wouldn't be here, seeing this _amazing_ view."

Sasuke tightened his grip around Sakura's waist, thinking of their last day spent in Konoha, and how it went.

Flashback

"Ok, I have the results boys." Ibiki said as he walked back over to them. Kenji's teammates standing next to them, smirking smugly thinking that they won this competition without a doubt. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as she did as well and held her other hand in Naruto's.

"Kenji of team ten," Ibiki started. "Your final overall score for your performance out of a ten, the judges decided on…a 9.3." Kenji smirked and looked over at Sasuke. Ibiki as well looked over at the young Uchiha. "Sasuke of team seven, your overall score for your performance out of a ten, the judges decided on…" Ibiki flipped to the next page on his clipboard and looked up with a smirk on his face. "…a 9.6. Congratulations team seven."

Sasuke's eyes widened the slightest fraction while Sakura squealed and tackled him and the grinning Naruto into a hug. Sasuke smirked down at Sakura and leaned down to crash his lips to her own but suddenly felt immense pressure on his side as he flew to the ground Kenji atop him. Dodging his blows, he grasped Kenji's hand before he landed another blow in his already black eye and blood filled mouth.

Staring up at his face, he noticed that Kenji's eyes were filled with rage. As he pushed his fists backward, trying to get them out of Sasuke's grip, he leaned forward and whispered menacingly. "I always get what I want, and right now, I want Sakura, and I want you dead." He glowed as Sasuke glared at him back and knocked him off of him and onto the floor.

Placing a foot on his chest so he couldn't rise again, Sasuke leaned down and growled deep in his throat. "Well, this is one time where you don't get everything you want you selfish bastard. Sakura is my girl, and I am not going to let that change anytime soon." Pushing one last time harshly on him he lifted his foot while the Ibiki pulled him up into a full nelson.

Later that night the gang was hanging at the pit after the game with a bunch of school kids, to celebrate the teams victory when one of the kids who was getting high near the edge of the woods had gotten a call on his phone saying that Kenji would be spending the next two nights in county jail for assault. The news spread throughout the pit and now they had one more thing to celebrate.

The next morning the three had left for the airport, planning on spending one full week in the sun, the sand, and for two of the three, in a nice tropical restaurant and moonlight walk on the beach.

_**End Flashback**_

"Mmm…" Sasuke mumbled into her neck.

Sakura turned to look at him over her shoulder and lovingly caressed his cheek, careful not to touch his bruises. "Does it still hurt?" She whispered.

"A little." He flinched as her index ran over a small cut on his upper lip. Her eyes softened as she leaned up to kiss him lightly only for him to flinch slightly. Her eyes obviously asked for forgiveness but Sasuke just smirked and shook his head as he leaned back over and initiated the light kiss himself.

Hawaii is beautiful, but they still cant wait to go back to the Skaters Paradise.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0


End file.
